


A Pet Bat

by Quinns_Clown



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Clown/pseuds/Quinns_Clown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker is successful in capturing the Batgirl, but that's not all he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Innocent, and somewhat terrified, blue eyes stared intensely up into the flaming green ones. The blue eyes normally shined with pride, strength and confidence, but for once, they held fear. Actual terror as they were held at the mercy of the deranged green orbs that didn't show any kind of emotion, no excitement, no anger, nothing.

Batgirl was trapped, her arms tied together at the wrists and raised up above her head in an uncomfortable position and tied by another rope to the posts on either side of the headboard that belonged to the bed below her. Her ankles were in quite the opposite position, each one tied to its own post on the other end of the bed.

Somehow, someway, Joker was successful, he had managed to catch her and take control of her. He wasn't on top of her, or anywhere near her really, it was more of off to the side of the bed. His twisted grin was the only other thing those blue eyes could focus on.

Batgirl stared up at him, panic slowly digging through her as she slowly came to the realization that she was entirely at his mercy. She was completely alone with her arch nemesis. A harsh and shaky breath slid into the room as she thought of the terrors that might follow.

"Well, good morning little bat!" Joker's inescapable laugh followed his sentence.

Despite the current situation, Batgirl couldn't help but analyze everything, she had to if she wanted to escape. While doing so she also picked up on the slight difference in this laugh compared to the others, it sounded fake, forced even. "J-Joker! You won't get out of this!" She tried to sound threatening, but it was broken by her small stutter from having only just regained consciousness.

"Or maybe, you won't be getting out of this!" He sounded excited, like this was more than just kidnapping her as a trap, like he would benefit from this. This kind of situation was never good. "But, ah, maybe you will. You just have to listen to me and do as I say. A little bat can do that, right?"

Batgirl fought her restraints, hoping just one of the knots was loose, but it wasn't, none of them were. Joker's only notable skill, outside of murder, was tying knots. She struggled harshly for another minute before giving up, she knew she'd only end up tired and unable to attempt defending herself.

She lay still for a while, not answering him, not struggling, not even making some sort of a snarky comment.

"Well? Can you obey a few simple orders, or will I have to get threatening?" He was overrun by impatience, he wanted an answer and he wanted one now.

"Bite me." She demanded through gritted teeth and clenched fists, if there was anything in the world she hated more than being defenseless and Joker, it was being controlled.

Joker held back the urge to smack her hard for a comment like that, he wasn't one to put off a character with a bit of fight, but this wasn't quite what he wanted from her. "Naughty little bat. Maybe later, you're not ready for such dirty..." He paused for a second as if he were thinking, or forgot what he was going to say. "Fantasies to come to life." He chuckled slightly at the look of disgust he earned from her.

"Keep this up, and you'll be lucky to have any teeth left to bite with." She continued to attempt at being as stubborn about this as possible. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

He let out a low growl. "Keep up with this attitude and you will earn yourself a nice hard..." Again he was thinking, which one would be more embarrassing for her, a ripe, well deserved slap across the face or a hard spanking across her ass. "Spanking." He decided more as an accidental blurt than an actual threat.

Batgirl bit her lip harshly, drawing a bit of blood. Normally there would have been more fight, but he seemed serious and in her current position, she wouldn't fair so well in a fight.

A triumphant smirk crossed his lips. "Is that a yes?" His eyes narrowed as he waited for a response.

She closed her eyes, exhaled deeply, and nodded. She hated the idea of giving him control, but not as much as she hated the idea of him bending her over his knee and spanking her.

The smirk never left his lips as she agreed, honestly, he expected much more of a battle to take place. "Good, little bat. Now listen to me." He looked down at her to make sure she was paying attention.

Her eyes were glued to her captor, not by choice, but not entirely against her will.

"I will give you and your naughty little mouth three chances. Say something I don't like once, and you'll be punished, twice and it will be worse, but do it a third time and I will put a gag in that pretty mouth of yours. And I don't think you want that." He chuckled slightly at the obvious anger welling up in her eyes. "Understand?"

She didn't want to think of what might happen to her, she didn't want to think of what he was going to do. "Y-yes." She stuttered slightly, this was not a situation she wanted to be in.

"Good girl." He smiled, a wicked and victorious smile. "I'll be back, and when I come back, I want you to be ready." He left the room, not caring for her too much. He was victorious, he had the proud Batgirl under his control and he certainly wasn't giving that up.


	2. Chapter 2

Batgirl struggled against her restraints some more, she hated this, this entire situation. Her capture, her current position, her lack of strength, but above it all she hated the lack of control the most.

Joker stepped back into the room, humming a little tune, not with any actual song behind it, but it was there. His usual grin played on his lips. "Did you miss me?" He asked, almost rhetorically.

She knew better than believing he didn't want an answer. "Yes." She muttered, this was all rather tedious, but it might've been the only way she would make it out alive.

He pulled a knife from what seemed like out of nowhere and stepped closer to her. "Now, where should I start?" This time he was more thinking out loud and definitely didn't want an answer.

"You could start by turning yourself around and leaving." She spat out, unintentionally, but she meant it.

A brief moment of rage flashed across his face before he made his move. In an instant his hand moved from his side to up more by his face the back down, hitting her right across the cheek with a loud smacking sound that seemed to echo through the room. "That's strike one, little bat. Next time, I won't be so nice."

Batgirl was forced to look away from him, the brief but hard slap across the face was worse then getting sliced open. It stung, worse than any smack she'd felt before.

The burn didn't go away as he placed a hand on her chin and made her face him again. "Aw, was I too rough?" He asked and swiped a slow, gentle thumb over her stinging cheek a few times. "Let me kiss it better." He smirked slightly and leaned in closer to her face.

She winced slightly as she felt his warmth growing closer. This was definitely not something she wanted. This was the very top of the list of things that were certainly not okay.

He crashed his lips into hers without much care for her squirming. He rather enjoyed having her like this, it took away her ability to fight and her ability to defend herself.

Batgirl thrashed her extremities about, trying to break even one tie-down. She hated this, she hated her inability to push him away. There wasn't much she could do except grunt and groan in protest along with her wiggling, but it wouldn't get her anywhere.

Joker pulled away slightly, still holding himself just mere inches away from her lips. "Better?" He asked in a somewhat patronizing tone.

Batgirl glared up at him, anger evident in her eyes. "Yes." She spat her response quickly and glanced away from him.

This was all he needed to know she didn't want more. "You're not lying, are you?" He made her look at him again. Despite her obvious disgust for this, he refused to let her have any say in what happened, this was his celebration and she would know that soon enough.

"N-no! It's better. I-I promise!" She bit her lip again, wincing slightly as she hit the same spot as before. He had the ability to do whatever he wanted. He could take away her mask and know who she was, he could kill her with ease, and yet he chose to do this, to rip apart every shred of dignity she had.

He smiled a brief victory smile before lifting himself away. "Now, before you interrupted, I had made a choice to start small." He set the knife down on the small nightstand looking table that stood beside the bed, he seemed surprisingly calm.

Batgirl didn't like his calm demeanor, it didn't feel right. It felt like it was forced, or like he had gone over this a hundred times. She wasn't sure what made her feel worse, his calmness or the idea that he had this planned out.

He climbed atop the bed and crawled over her. He seemed calm, but he really wasn't. He would be the first of the rogues to claim her, maybe even the only one. The thought alone sent a jolt of excitement through his body.

He settled himself between her legs with his left arm on the bed beside her and the other one cupped her chin. He pressed his lips against hers again, forcing a kiss out of her. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't sweet, it was dull and tasteless, almost like there was no human left in him, like this was all the emotion he could pull off. It was almost sad.

She Fought back a lot of her complaint as he did this, knowing she would only be punished. It almost hurt being here, just being beneath him in such a violating manor.

He ended the kiss and moved on. He placed a few smaller kisses to her lips, but nothing too special. He started to move down to her neck, placing small kisses all down her neck, even if it was covered, it was more so she had an idea for it.

Once more Batgirl bit her lip as he did this. The little kisses sent chills through her body and her breath hastened ever so slightly. She held back any sighs or elongated breaths that he would read far too much into.

Joker stopped once he reached the clip that held her cape around her neck. He felt Batgirl's heart jump when he moved the clip and kissed the spot that had been revealed, apparently it didn't get much attention.

She closed her eyes and held back a gasp that almost pulled through. It was wrong, the way he touched her was aggressive and showed no actual interest in her, just her body and making her feel small. Despite this, she still had to fight the hardened breaths and showing any kind of reaction. It had been so long since she had received any kind of sexual attention, she was sensitive to even the smallest, most heartless actions, even if they were from Joker..

Her internal battle didn't go without notice, but he didn't quite acknowledge it. Joker moved back up to her lips, but rather than kiss her again he just held himself a mere inch away from her. "Now tell me, how do you get this suit of yours off?" He spoke just above a low whisper, he was anxious to see what secrets she held under her suit.

Batgirl looked up at him, there wasn't much resistance left, but she didn't want to give in to him. She didn't want him to see her naked, exposed, not like this. "I'll take it off for you..." She whispered, ashamed that she was even suggesting it, but if it got her out of these ropes, she'd do it. "But, you'll have to let me have my hands."

Joker was put off slightly by her suggestion, not in a bad way, but more like he wasn't expecting it. "Good idea, try anything though and you will be punished." He received his knife from the table and cut through the rope that held her wrists.

Her first reaction wasn't to get away, or even struggle, but rather to pull her arms in as close as she could to her body. They were sore, aching from having been stretched out for at least three hours.

Joker had moved off of her, to give her the space she might have needed to get the suit off. He watched her move with hungry eyes, observing every change in position she made.

She started with taking off her belt, why he hadn't done that was unknown, considering that she could've used any of her tools right now. She started with the small things first, hoping to make this 'break' last as long as possible. Eventually she had her cape on the floor, along with her belt, and gloves.

A soft, almost pained sigh escaped her. "There's a zipper in back, you should be able to see it. I'll let you take it from here." She bit her lip once more, this was possibly the worst thing she had ever done.

He stalked back over to her, cut her legs loose, and let her get into a new position. A small, pleased smile crossed his lips as she moved, no doubt she was sore, but that only made her easier to control. He licked his lips as she curled up into a small ball and rubbed her ankles.

"Now, sit on your knees so I can see what's under that second skin you wear." He didn't mean to sound demanding, but it happened anyway.

"Piss off." She spoke up, unintentionally, she really did want this over as quickly as possible but at the same time, she wanted him to punish her.

Again, a brief flash of rage and the knife had been dropped. He moved to the side of the bed, sat down, and pulled her down over his lap.

She didn't put up much of a fight as she was put into her new position, not that it would've made a difference. She fit perfectly in his lap so her ass was elevated slightly.

He ran a hand down her spine and continued until it lay gingerly on her clothed bottom. "You know, I really was hoping this would happen later on in the game. If you apologize nicely, I might put it off."

Batgirl bit her own tongue to keep from apologizing, she really didn't want to, not even because she wanted the punishment, she just didn't want to take it back. "I'd rather be pummelled than apologize to you." She spoke in a low growl.

This put a look on Joker's face that was a mix between pleased and shocked. "Fine, I'll make sure you remember your manners next time." He lifted his hand off her body before smacking it back down. He wasn't gentle about it, and he wasn't done with just one or two, three definitely didn't do it.

With each spank, she felt a harsh stinging fly through her, but it didn't hurt as much as it did excite her. Every time his hand came back down against her ass, she let out a soft gasp, but they were quickly growing louder.

He stopped somewhere around twenty, but that was all she needed, she was aching from the punishment, and panting, trying to pull each gasp or hardened breath or almost whimper back inside of herself took a lot from her.

She was certain he was aware of each sound that had managed to escape her, despite her efforts. He rubbed her butt gently, almost like he wanted to enforce the idea that he was in control and could do anything he wanted. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Batgirl remained panting, she was honestly winded and couldn't answer him, but knew she had to. She tried breath after breath to squeeze out even the smallest 'yes', but she couldn't.

"How disappointing." He raised his hand once more and waited a second for an answer. When none came he let go and slammed his hand back into her now sensitive flesh.

Barbara fought hard to hold back a loud moan that was forced out of her but failed as she ended up crying out in a rather arousing 'yes' she couldn't decide if it was pain dragging her answer out or if she was really enjoying it that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker let her go after this, no doubt the entire thing was forced and unpleasant for Barbara, but it was delicious to hear her cry.

She pulled away from him and put her back against the wall, a look of hatred filled her eyes as she did. It wasn't just a hatred for him, it was now a hatred for herself as well.

"I didn't know you liked it like that. This changes everything." He smiled a twisted kind of smile as he turned to face her.

She held her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She wanted to cover as much of herself as possible, even if she was still fully clothed.

"Did I embarrass you?" He asked, almost sounding like he cared, almost. "Don't worry, I won't tell." He flashed her one of his grins that said he was up to no good, even though he meant it.

Batgirl looked up at him, she didn't want to fight him, not really at least. He made her crave his roughness, it was wrong in every way but it didn't seem so bad in this moment. "Th-thanks." She was hesitant to speak to him, but figured it was better than letting him keep talking about it.

Joker quickly lost this care he was showing as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a harsh, still only half hearted kiss.

She pulled back away from him, refusing him the joy of tasting her. She slammed back against the wall, a small grunt escaping her as she did. She was slowly regaining her strength, and wasn't going to let this stand much longer.

Joker crept up in front of her, so he was just a few inches from her face. "What? Can't even pay me back for the decency of keeping your secret?"

Batgirl lifted her right arm and made an attempt at hitting him. Just before her fist landed against his face, she felt her arm smack against the wall behind her. She tried again, this time with her left arm, but it ended the same way.

Immediately after pinning Batgirl's arms successfully, Joker planted another kiss on her. This one was rough, but it was also deeper, almost passionate.

At this moment, Barbara knew her fight was what fueled his misplaced sense of passion, but she still couldn't stop. She tried to pull her arms away from the wall, but to no success.

Joker ripped himself away from her for a second, but immediately wanted her lips again. He returned to his position before, this was definitely what he was hoping for from her.

She moved to a new tactic and pressed her foot against his body and pushed him away. She wanted him, but she didn't want to give in to him, she didn't want to let go because of lust. She definitely wouldn't let him get her because he managed to turn her on and put her here. She panted a little bit, refusing to move her leg.

"Naughty, naughty. I love it!" He laughed some. "Oh, bats, this is what I was expecting from you! Not some tame dog, eager to do whatever I wanted!"

Barbara glared at him, her heart was pounding and she was ready to do whatever it took to get away from him. She was done playing this game.

Joker let out a small, bored sigh. "Too bad the thrills just don't kill like they used to." He pulled away from her. Sure, he still wanted desperately to rip her suit open and make her fly, make all her dreams come true, but he didn't want to rush it. Instead, he'd turn this into a game, one he would win, regardless of how long it took. "Until next time, tootles!" He took his knife and left the room, keeping the door open for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara didn't waste anytime getting as far away from the old warehouse she had just been stuck in. Ordinarily, she would have called in her location, but she didn't want to wait around that long. Instead, she made her way back to her apartment, deciding it would be a good idea to get out of her costume as quickly as possible.

She changed into her pajamas and threw her suit into the back of the closet, as if she had hauled a bit of the Joker home with it. It disgusted her, but she couldn't just throw it away. Immediately afterwards she ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, hoping it would help calm her down.

The only thing she could think about was all the stuff she should have done, the precautions she should have taken. Despite what any logical person would say, this was definitely her fault, she could have defended herself. She /should/ have.

Silence took over the room as she sat and thought for a while longer. She thought about all of it. How did he manage to kidnap her, why didn't she start fighting until it was almost too late?

Before long, the silence was interrupted by the subtle and steady beeping of her communicator. She quickly searched the pile of black material in the bottom of her closet for her cowl. Finding it, she pulled out the small earpiece and answered, rather calm, considering. "Go ahead."

"Hey, Babs, what's going on? You've completely dropped off the system." It was Dick, of course. He sounded concerned, like he was ready to go out looking for her on his own.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I went for a swim earlier. Thought I saw somebody in the water, but I was wrong. So I changed." Lucky for her, she had gotten good at lying.

"That explains a lot." He laughed a little. "I'll let you go then." That was it, there was silence again.

Barb let out a little sigh and dropped her communicator on the table. No wonder Batman preferred to work alone, it was tough lying to Dick.

She stood in front of her closet for a while before giving in and pulling her suit back out and putting it back on. She still had a lot of work to do and would just have to deal with wearing this one for now. At least until she made it back to the cave at the end of her shift. Once her suit was on, she was gone, running and jumping across rooftops.

Barbara stopped a few miles away from her apartment and decided here was a good spot to scope out a lot of Gotham. It was a fairly tall building, meaning she would be able to see more. The only thing that could get her from up here was Batman himself. She stayed up on the roof for about an hour before there was any sign of trouble in Gotham.

Just a few blocks away was the sound of gunfire, no doubt one of the rogues getting playful with a weapon, all she could do now was respond and hope it wasn't Joker.

The travel to the area was the only time she had to second guess, but all her internal protests went to waste as she ended up on the rooftop overlooking where the shots had come from.

Down on the ground was Batman, already dealing with the disturbance, and as she feared the most, Joker was the cause of the ruckus. She watched for a while as Batman fought an onslaught of Joker's thugs. He seemed to be doing just fine, up until one, /one/ had managed to land a blow to the Bat's torso. It was one good swing with a baseball bat (ironic) that caused enough of a distraction for everyone else to start piling on attacks.

Barbara exhaled deeply before dropping down in front on the group of men. She wasn't interested so much in making sure Joker stayed, but rather, keeping Batman conscious. She started pulling thugs off of Batman, until he was able to fight again.

Joker cut in just before the two had to start fighting. "That's it, boys! We don't fight girls, remember?" He laughed menacingly, He was one of the only two people to know why, and he loved it. "Especially not bats!"

Batgirl grit her teeth harshly to keep herself from saying something she knew she would regret. Her night just went from bad to worse and there was nothing that could make this worse.

"Since when?" Batman spoke up before anybody had the chance to keep talking.

"I should be surprised you didn't tell him of our... Dealings." Joker chuckled some more.

Barbara gave him a hatred filled glare, she hadn't planned on telling, not today, not ever, but now she was screwed. "Despite what you think, there's nothing between us." She growled lowly, trying to keep it just between them, even though her 'secret' had already been thrown out the window.

Joker let out a loud, twisted laugh, as if he were proud of what he had done. "Well, no doubt you're still a little cranky, I mean, I didn't even let you finish!" He chuckled again, knowing he was pushing all the right buttons to annoy her. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. See you around, Bats!" He blew her a fake kiss before climbing into the passenger seat of a truck and laugh as it took off.

Barbara turned around and started to help Batman, but was quickly rejected and told to go after Joker. With hesitation in every step she took, she knew she wouldn't catch him like this. Instead she called the bat bike and took off on it, in hopes she would lose him, even if she really couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara followed the truck for a while until she saw it turn a corner and disappear. She pulled off into the next alley and killed the bike's engine. She checked the personal computer she programmed based off the one back at the cave, it showed all the locations of the suits that had people in them. Tim and Damien were out, but Bruce wasn't, with any luck, he made it back to the cave safely. That's where the tracker was reading him in at. She let out a sigh of relief before climbing off the bike and launching herself up onto the roof of the building. She pulled her binoculars off her belt and started to search for the truck she happened to misplace. If she let Joker go, he won.

Off in the distance, a few miles away at least, was the truck, she hoped, that she was looking for. She felt her heart rate increase a little as she saw the building that stood towering above it, there was hesitation, but this was what she had to do. She had to make sure that what happened to her, wouldn't happen again.with just another minute of thought, she tore off into the direction of the building, leaving the bike where it was.

She reached the building in fifteen minutes flat and was certain this was where she wanted to be. It was an old, two story warehouse looking building, and she had no clue what she'd find waiting for her.

To her surprise, there weren't any thugs hanging around the outside, not even on the roof. It seemed abandoned. She exhaled deeply and crept closer to the old, metal door that was sure to give her away.

Just inside the door was nothing, nobody, not a single noise, except some laughter in a back room. It wasn't Joker's laugh, it was more the laugh of a few happy, probably intoxicated men. No doubt, it was Joker's men having a blast.

Barbara disabled her tracker, to keep Bruce from going out after her and having something bad happen. After this, she explored further. Inside the back room was a good thirteen big, burly, probably not so smart men playing pool, poker, or just about anything to keep themselves occupied.

She braved on, pushing further into the building, even if she started feeling anxious. The building was damn near silent, the only real sound (aside from the thirteen guys in the one room) was the soft music, most likely playing just to occupy the silence.

She came across a long sort of hallway, each door a previous office that had been turned into a makeshift bedroom, office, or gym even. Down at the end was a room that was lit up, probably just where Joker wanted her to go and be. She crept along the wall of the corridor and checked every room, just to stay alert of her surroundings.

The last room, the one that was lit, the only one that was lit. The one that made her nervous. It was silent on the other side of the door, there were no shadows, no voices, not even a low chuckle. She quietly turned the nob and entered the room. It was still, dead, there was nothing, there wasn't a single person in it.

She held her breath as she stepped into the room and started looking around, it looked like just a regular old office, a desk towards the wall but facing in toward the room and papers strewn all about the room. It was the sight of a lunatic's work.

She started looking over the papers on the ground, they were all scribbled over, drawn on, half worked, and none of them made sense, but most of them looked like old plans to capture each of the bat family members, each one having a different way of killing them. She felt a sort of anxiety fall over the room. This must have been Joker's office, it was the only logical answer.

She looked over the papers that lay on the desk, they were more recent, obviously more plans to kidnap the various members of the bat family. Laying off in the corner in a neat, little pile was a stack of maybe fifteen different plans. They were all new and all of them were dedicated to her.

Rather than having scribbled descriptions of her murder on them it was different. All different plans he'd thought of setting into action. All of them graphic and hard to read. Most of them had descriptive side notes of what he had thought of doing to her. She felt her heart race as she read over every note, each one more sexual than the last. Each one more arousing than the last.

She grabbed the stack and turned around, throwing the about the room, adding to the ness that already lay on the floor. How could she feel this way about a sociopath's fantasies? Why was it always her that was objectified and turned into some play thing in some pervert's mind?

She backed up against the desk and tried her best to calm down. It was hard, especially with her new found major creep hanging around any corner. Her breathing was rough, and she knew that if she didn't calm herself soon, she was screwed.

In one brief moment she was no longer alone. Joining her in therapy room was the one man she didn't want to see, at all. Joker stared straight at her, no laugh, no smile, not seeming to be prepared for her sudden appearance. He didn't even have a snarky comment to drop on the low key end of things.

Lucky for him, he really didn't have to, there was still a quirky little blonde running circles around him that had it covered. "Oh look, Puddin' a stupid little bat got lost!" She placed both her hands on Joker's shoulder.

He looked over at her, a look of annoyance evident on his face, he wasn't expecting Batgirl to deliver herself so easily, and he didn't want to hear Harley insult his newest hobby. "Well, what are you waiting for, go make sure she didn't bring anymore rodents with her!" He shooed the blonde out of the room as quick as he could.

Batgirl stared with intense hatred, he knew she was here alone and that's what he wanted. She felt the rage build inside her, she was ready to beat him within an inch of his life.

"This was... Unexpected." he laughed a little. "I know I'm good, but to drop by so unannounced." He shut the door, even though he knew how this would end. A quick scan of the floor and he knew exactly what she saw. A twisted sort of smile crawled over his lips. "So, you've read them, what did you think?"

"You're disgusting." She didn't mean for it to come out like that, though it was true, she meant to have more confidence behind her voice. "Why fantasize about what /won't/ happen when you have someone that floats around here and would let you do whatever you wanted.

"Exactly. She doesn't fight me, she doesn't hate me. Not the way you do. She doesn't excite me the way you do." He seemed sincere, but that was hard to tell when the overtone of it all was that Batgirl made him horny.

She couldn't have been less interested in the topic, it was a horrid thought that was hoping would just leave. "You have some major issues."

"Thank you." He stepped closer, slowly of course, either hoping she wouldn't notice, or hoping she'd lash out on him.

She couldn't say anything else, and she knew it, but she wanted to. She wanted to desperately insult him, but she knew where that would only get her. She read over the notes in the back of her head. Everything he wrote, so descriptively, everything with Harley lurking just around the corner or putting together something special just for him. All this and all he could think about was what he'd do to Batgirl. Despite her hatred for the idea she found it to be a bit of a turn on. She found it attractive that she had taken over his mind, but she didn't want to admit or accept it.

Joker could tell she was thinking, what about, he had no idea, but he knew it wasn't anything she'd admit to. He could tell, only because she was staring at him, beyond him actually, like she didn't see him walk right up to her.

Batgirl snapped back to reality and sent a fist directly at his face, hoping to catch his jaw. Just like before, she felt her wrist get wrapped up tight. Before she was able to react again, she felt her personal space get invaded further.

He slammed his lips against hers, forcing her into a kiss that she definitely didn't want. Joker felt himself grow hard as she fought against the kiss, stomping on his feet, pushing on his shoulder, and trying to pull herself away from him. Everything she did just added to the heat that was slowly growing in his pants.

At this point, Batgirl couldn't tell if she was fighting him because she wanted him to stop or because she wanted him to keep going. She was still resisting, convincing herself that she wanted nothing to do with this.

Joker ended the kiss, placed his other hand under her chin and tilted her head, not gently either. He started to kiss her neck, even if he couldn't actually touch her skin, it was to give her an idea of his touch, his attraction.

She bit back a few gasps and deep breaths. She didn't want this. He was easily twice her age and a total creep, using her only for his own relief. She knew he wasn't actually twice her age, she was just trying to make him less attractive. She didn't want this.

Joker moved down some more and started kissing her shoulder, just to see how she would react. After two or three kisses he bit down hard on the spandex like material, making sure she felt it.

She gasped and punched him in the shoulder with her left hand. She didn't want this. It felt good though, the way he made her feel wrong and molested. This was nothing but rape. That's all he was doing.

Joker thrust her back, causing her to land further up on the desk behind her. He then stepped closer and pulled her back into another kiss. He was being rough intentionally, wanting to make her feel violated, he wanted to make her feel raped. Like it would improve the experience.

She felt another gasp rip through her teeth. It had been so long since she was sexually active, it felt better with the further away from passion it went. She was extremely turned on, it was wrong in everyway and she didn't want it, but she couldn't stop it anymore.

Joker slammed himself against her again and pressed another rough kiss to her lips. He pulled her closer by the hips so there was was damn near no space between them. He started working at her clothes, now he knew that there was a zipper in the back, a chance at getting at her. He ripped her cape off and started working at the zipper.

Barbara pushed him away with most of the strength she could muster up. This wasn't what she wanted she didn't want him, she didn't want him to touch her, he wasn't the kind of guy she wanted to open herself up to. She glared at him, the hatred in her heart overriding the lust he made her feel.

Joker stared back, he was even more aroused now, it was like every move she made beckoned him to dive deeper, but he wouldn't, not like this, not right now. This wasn't right. None of it was. "You can leave and say none of this happened, or you can take me to Arkham." He spoke through his deepened breaths, sincerity lining his words. He was serious. She only had those two options. Neither one was one she actually felt she could do at this point.

Without very much hesitation she ran off, leaving her cape where it lay dead on the desk. She hated him. She hated that he did to her. How many more times would he make her feel violated before he got bored?

She made it home in what she assumed was record time. It was painful to think that the rest of her night would be crowded with the thought of that lustful look he had resting over his face, every taste in her mouth would be surrounded by the taste of his mouth, the taste of his anticipation.

She groaned as she locked the door and started peeling her suit off. She was still considerably turned on from the way he tore at her, the way he made her feel small and weak. She put her pajamas on and curled up in bed. Recent events left her feeling like this was the best place to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara didn't sleep, she just lay still in her bed. The world was dead to her, all she could think about was the man she was supposed to hate, the way he touched her and forced her around was such a turn on, but she hated it. She hated him, everything he did, and every way he made her feel. It was disgusting. It was wrong and terrible, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Her breathing damn near stopped when she heard a knock at the door. There would be one of three people; Alfred, Dick, or Joker, none of which she actually wanted to see. Hoping whoever it was would just leave, Barbara lay silently, waiting for a sign of their disappearance. Rather than give in to her hopeful thoughts the knock sounded again, now she knew it wasn't Joker or Dick, Joker would've broken in and Dick would've called.

She sighed a little bit and crawled out of bed. She messed her hair up a little bit to make it seem like she had been asleep. She walked over to her front door lazily and looked through the peephole. She pulled the door open. "Hey, Alfred."

"Ah, miss Gordon, I was unaware you were resting." He looked her over quickly. "Master Bruce sent me to request that you joined him for dinner at Wayne Manor."

"Oh... Yeah." She muttered, just above her breath. "I guess I'll meet you downstairs then." She smiled a little bit, she didn't want to see Bruce and she definitely didn't want to talk about what was going on.

She shut the door, changed as quickly as she could, and charged down the stairs, determined to keep Alfred from worrying about her. She didn't take anything with her, knowing that there was at least one suit in the car for her, in case she needed it, and several more in the cave.

She stopped outside the open car door and slouched over a little. Also sitting in the back seat was Bruce, like he had to be there to get her. She breathed a couple of times before climbing into the back of the car. "Good to see you." She stared at the seat in front of her, not actually wanting anything to do with Bruce.

"I guess." He acted like the boy billionaire that everyone knew him as until the door was shut. "Did you find him after he left?"

Barbara knew exactly who he was talking about, and it wasn't exactly a topic she was looking forward to talking about. "No, he was gone too quickly." She grabbed her elbow as a sort of defense, like it actually defended her against his words. "I should've tried to plant a tracker on him before I called the bike."

"It's fine, he's never been good at hiding, we'll get him." Bruce sounded confident, if only he knew. He'd become more protective over her recently, so this would probably make him move her to a desk job.

She kept her eyes off of him. "You seem to be recovering nicely, though." There was a small hint of concern in her voice, just the casual kind of concern.

"Oh, yeah, it was just a couple of swings from the bat, you showed up right around the time all that started." He danced around the conversation that went down that night, knowing it was probably just some of Joker's ramblings.

"Good to know, I'd hate to tell my dad that Batman is out of commission because of a few good strikes." Barbara could tell that Bruce was curious about Joker's words, she was just hoping he'd keep it to just that. Right now she wasn't certain about anything, especially anything related to Joker.

The car came to a smooth stop as they pulled up in front of the rather large building that held more secrets than any other building in Gotham. The door opened and Barbara climbed out, followed by Bruce, each one thanking Alfred as they did.

Barbara walked up the short set of stairs and into the house. She didn't spend a lot of time there as Barbara and whenever she did she was down in the cave getting ready to leave.

"You didn't stop by after our encounter with him, I wasn't sure you were alright. In case you were wondering why I went and got you." Bruce finally explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot. I got kind of tired." She was speaking just above a low whisper. She didn't normally lie to Bruce, but nothing was happening at this point, nothing more than a lot of forced kisses and uninvited touching. She wouldn't worry Bruce until it got too bad.

"It's alright, I understand. You should at least call in." He knew that something had been going on, he wasn't a fool and he refused to ignore the obvious signs of distress.

"I'll try to remember that." She paused for a minute. "I'm gonna go down to the cave for a minute. I think my tracker went offline last night, I'm gonna go check it out." There was a brief moment of silent understanding before Barbara had run off into the hidden cave below the house.

Surprisingly, it was dark and empty. Barbara flipped on the light and started to tap away at the computer. She knew exactly what had to be done to fix her tracker, so it didn't take her very long to finish reactivating her tracker.

She still lacked the desire to leave the cave and face Bruce, instead she just stayed, looking over the various files that they were working and had finished. She didn't know what she was looking for, she was just hoping she'd find it here.


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara had spent at least two hour staring at the computer, going over almost every file that was related to Joker in any way. She was hoping to find something, anything, but rape just wasn't his style. The only person that seemed to have gone through this before was Harley, but Barb wasn't desperate enough for answers to mention this all to her.

She let out a soft yawn and moved away from the computer, learning that Bruce had been standing just a few feet away, reading over her shoulder no doubt. "Going out?" She asked, not really interested, but she'd probably suit up as well.

"No, Alfred won't let me leave until I eat something." He watched as she moved around the cave, following when she got too far. "Did you find anything worth looking through near three hundred case files?"

"No. Not a single thing." She hopped up on the counter that held an assortment of different tools and gadgets that were a in the process of being put together, taken apart, or fixed. She knew this was something that would bother Bruce, she just didn't know if he would react. She picked up one of the batclaws to be and started putting things where they belonged.

"Barb, what happened between you two?" He was afraid he already knew, but didn't want to assume.

"Nothing, I told you, I lost him last night." She didn't look up from her new toy.

"That's not what I meant. He mentioned something about your dealings, that's what I want to know about." He had grown worried about her, in the way that he might lose her. She was one of the best sidekick he had trained and he wasn't ready to give that up.

"You're going to take his words to heart? He's a lunatic." She didn't usually jump to this as a defense, but it made sense at this point.

"I'm just asking out of concern. If something happened to you, I'd have to tell your dad that I couldn't defend you." He placed a gentle hand over hers.

Barbara flinched slightly at this. "Lucky you, nothing happened." It was getting harder and harder for her to lie to him, especially si ce she could assume he already knew everything. "I'm gonna go patrol for a while before dinner, call me back when it's ready." She pushed off the counter and went towards the chamber that held the suits.

"Keep an eye out for Joker." Bruce left the cave after that. Not knowing anything new.

Barb sighed and quietly pulled off her shirt, letting out a brief shiver as she did, the cave was cold. She chose to wear o e of the different style suits she had. It still covered the same amount of skin, but this one was split into two pieces, like most of her new suits. She pulled on the shirt of her suit, it was warm and hugged to her skin. She then changed into the pants and put on her boots, gloves, belt, and her cape and cowl. Finally she was dressed properly and felt comfortable in it.

She used the bat bike to leave the cave, this was the most normal thing she's done in the past forty-eight hours. This was the only thing that kept her from being a complete oddball to herself. This was her little gift to herself that helped to remind her who she was.

She pulled into an alley on the outskirts of town, killed the bike and moved to the rooftops.


	8. Chapter 8

Batgirl stood on the roof of the Ace Chemicals building, it was a good place to scope out the city. It was high enough up that she'd go unseen but could still see and it stood near the center of Gotham, making it a great spot.

She chose her spot to stay and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the building. She didn't actually plan on doing a whole lot of patrolling, but was actually just going to stay up where she was and avoid a lot of people, unless she had to act.

Nothing about her week so far was normal and she was hoping for just one day that she could go without seeing Joker, just one day she could take time to get herself back together.

Unfortunately, this was too much to ask for. Sitting just a few blocks away, was the warehouse she had explored the night before and she couldn't just ignore it.

A brief sigh slipped into the air before she threw herself off the roof, convincing herself it was for the greater good.

She made it outside the building she was at the night before, her heart rate off the charts. It was a terrible idea for her to be here, but there she was. She snuck around the building, taking a less direct entrance this time.

There was an old door that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries which was probably her best chance at getting in, jiggling the handle lightly showed that it was locked. Batgirl crouched in front of the door and started to pick the lock, hoping it didn't make too much noise.

The door's lock popped open, causing a brief victory to erupt from Batgirl, it had been months since she had done something like this and she was loving it. She cracked the door open and peeked through into the building.

The complete emptiness was still a burden, simply because it left a lot of question as to where the crowd of thugs were hiding out. Without any more hesitation she moved into the building and clung to the shadows. It was still pretty early in the day, so the amount of shadow was limited, giving her so few places to hide.

She walked through the near empty halls, clinging tightly to any form of shelter whenever people were heard. It didn't happen much though, which almost made her let her guard down and get caught.

Every now and then she'd hear Harley's hopeful humming, but none of it ever got close enough to being a threat. Life would be hell for her if she was caught, especially by Harley.

Barbara dipped into a few more rooms this time around, going over every shelf, desk, and drawer she saw. It was important that she gathered all the information she could, so she wouldn't turn up empty handed.

She found herself standing in the same hallway she explored the night before. Her heart pounding as she remembered every detail from the previous day. The way Joker threw her around, the way he demanded kisses from her, the way his lust seemed to turn to passion.

She shook her head like it would help to get rid of the image that she couldn't quite make disappear. She slipped into the office just before the one she was found in the day before. She was actually struggling to get over the previous day's events. It was such a turn on for her to know that she was doing this to him the way he was to her, it gave her a sense of false control.

Just before she started to leave the room she heard the two voices she knew she had to hear. Harley was babbling on about some of the new outfits she wanted to show off and Joker was grumbling about some of the issues that were going on with his men, none of it making any sense.

Batgirl curled up as small as she could and as far away from any light as she could, she was completely alone in this all and refused to let herself get caught again.

She waited until the two voices faded before daring to brave on. She didn't have any idea where they had come from or where that had gone, but she knew she was pushing her luck just staying where she was.

She made her way into the office she explored the day before, deciding it was safe because of the lack of light. Her heart was racing at this point, but she wasn't leaving without something she could present to Bruce. She started searching the desk drawers for any recent sort of documents or papers that had any lead to what Joker might have been planning, but there was nothing, not anything recent at least. She then went over every paper on the table, assuming he'd have his plans laid out somewhere.

Sitting in the corner of the desk was a manilla envelope with a little sticky note on it. She felt her cheeks warm up as she read over the note.

The note read; 'Just for you, little Bat' with a neat little heart drawn next to the writing.

She pulled the envelope off the desk and tucked it under her arm, lacking in a better place to put it. She left the room immediately after and continued her search. She was pretty comfortable with her current situation, despite the fact that Joker could have been any where. The only thing that actually bothered her was the lack of any idea to what was in the envelope.

She checked couple more rooms but decided she had overstayed her welcome and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and such a short chapter. I've gotten really busy. Don't worry though, I promise I've got some good stuff coming.

Batgirl made it out of the warehouse just in time for Bruce's voice to rip through the silence as he called her back to the cave for dinner. Ordinarily she would have turned down the idea of eating with Bruce, but she preferred it over the silence and uncertainty her own apartment brought. She listened as he explained that she'd have to hurry back to the cave. Bruce's voice was still sapped over with worry, it was almost concerning.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I promise." Barbara muttered just above a low whisper. She turned off her communicator so she wouldn't have to listen to his voice anymore.

She stopped by her apartment, threw the envelope on her coffee table and made her way back to the cave, just like she said she would. It had been particularly quiet the last few months which left the Bats without much work to do, so they could wander around with leisure, it wouldn't end well, but it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it.

She killed the engine to the bike and wandered up to the platform that held the computer. No doubt, Bruce already knew she was there, but she wanted to check the police scanner first, just to make sure she wasn't needed. She sat in silence for a minute, pulling her cowl off for more comfort, there was nothing, still. Gotham's silence was deafening, it wasn't normal and it didn't mean the rise of peace. It meant the rogues were planning something big.

It wasn't long before Barbara was joined in the cave. "Anything going on?" Bruce asked with little interest actually going into work, he knew there wasn't, and it bothered him. The real reason he came down was to check on her.

"No, not really." She held the same uneasy tone that she had earlier, it was almost for a different reason but it still tied back to Joker.

"We're still going out after dinner, you know that, right?" There wasn't a single doubt that he was worried about her, he only used 'we' whenever there was a deep concern.

"Yeah, I know." She assumed it was only a slip in his wording, it wasn't like Bruce to care, at all. "I'm gonna change, I'll be up in a minute." She was more asking than telling, not like he could actually tell her no, it was just out of habit.

She sat in silence for a second after he left, not exactly dying to change, just because she'd have to get dressed up again in a few minutes. She finally got up, changed and ran up the stairs, entering Wayne manor through the grandfather clock in Bruce's study. She quietly left the room and started off toward the dining room, knowing she'd probably find Bruce waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

The meal went quickly, not because of hunger but rather a lack of communicating. Barbara and Bruce had suited up and left the cave already, despite her many refusals, Bruce had decided to stay with her. The two wandered from roof to roof, considerably slow. They classified this as patrolling mostly due to a lack of a better term for it. The awkward tension still hung heavy over them, mostly from Barbara's lack of desire to talk to Bruce, knowing somehow he'd pull the truth from her.

"Barb, we need to talk." He finally spoke up, not much louder than a whisper though. "You seem... Distracted." It seemed like the safest approach to the topic.

Not sure of how to respond, she sat in silence for a minute, trying to come up with a good answer. "It's nothing, really, just thrown off by the lack of work."

Lying was second nature to her, but lying to Batman was next to impossible. "You don't have to lie, if you're going through some things, I'm here for you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping she'd open up to him.

She pulled away from him and sat on the raised ledge of the building, facing Bruce. "Yeah, I know." She didn't really know how to respond to this, if she told him, she'd be pulled off the streets for good, there was no way that would happen. "I just don't see why you're so worried, there's nothing going on at all, not even from the lowlifes that usually cause a lot of crap."

"It's because the rogues stepped back, people are too afraid of what might happen to them if the Batman isn't distracted with something bigger." He explained it like he had hundreds of times to Commissioner Gordon.

She stared at the man in front of her, he seemed to ignore the distaste for his concern. This wasn't the first time he had shown care, but it was more intense than the other times, like he knew exactly what was going on.

Batgirl watched as he stepped closer, getting into dangerous territory. "So, you should be trying to figure out what they're planning."

"They won't make a move until Joker does, but he seems preoccupied." He sounded certain of this assumption, like he knew the rogues that well. "I'm not worried about them, we can stop them." Somewhere along the line, Barbara's fight for her privacy translated into her asking for attention.

She was taken by surprise when she felt a sudden warmth press up against her. Before she could react, she felt Bruce's lips crash into her own. She sat in shock for a minute, it was strange, gentle even. The complete opposite of what she had been experiencing over the past week. It was wrong, it felt wrong it wasn't exciting. It didn't make her excited or turned on the way Joker's kisses did.

All she could think of was Joker and she was hit by that rush he brought. Her own body betraying her, she wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist and placed her hands on the back of his head. She returned the kiss with a fiery passion, desperation and arousal getting the best of her. She knew Batman wasn't the source of her excitement, but she couldn't help herself. He was there and he sparked the flame she hoped she could ignore.

Bruce put a hand on the ledge and his other one on her side, not quite sure how to react to this, considering he was expecting to be pushed away instead.

After another minute Barbara snapped herself out of this and pushed him off of her, he wasn't what she wanted so she wasn't really forcing any kind of fight, it was the fight she would have put up normally. "I-I..." She didn't have anything to say. "Why did you do that?" She wasn't too sure whether she was mad out of hatred or desire.

He stared at her for a minute, his own desire for her growing. He couldn't even answer her because he didn't know, he just did. "You're thinking about someone in a sexual way." He knew it wasn't a valid argument but he still tried.

"Well, no shit. I wonder why." She wasn't exactly sure how to fight him at this point, he was wrong to kiss her, but right.

"Who?" There was no guarantee he'd get an answer, but he felt he needed to know.

Barbara stared at him, she was still on fire and couldn't tell him why. "Just forget it. This shouldn't have happened, and you know it." She stood back up, making it so she would be able to leave.

"You're right, it shouldn't have." He was slowly growing control over himself again. "I'm sorry." He was talking just above a mumble at this point.

"I'm going off on my own now, let me know if you need any help." She didn't wait for an answer and just jumped off the roof and onto another, continuing like this until she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Batgirl ended up back in her apartment, it was normal for Batman to make a move like that, towards Catwoman. The idea that she had kissed her boss was strange, but not as strange as what sparked her passion. She spent some time just lounging on her couch in attempts to regain control over her body. There was no logical explanation behind why she thought of joker and even less of a reason for it to have turned her on so much.

She knew she couldn't stay in for long, even if there was nothing going on, Joker could still do something in attempts to draw her in. He wasn't the kind of guy to give up on a 'hobby'. She grabbed the envelope off the table and turned it over a couple of times. The contents of the envelope were still unknown, and she knew it would be safer if she learned what it was before any of her visitors got curious. Not that she had many visitors, her dad was the only one that dropped by to hang out for more than five minutes. She let out a sigh and carried it with her out the window and off toward her usual hideout.

She sat silently on the water tower, the envelope sitting a foot away from her. The past week has been full of hell from Joker and now she had a mysterious envelope she decided was for her eyes only. The world was slowly getting flipped upside down, her world at least. She wanted desperately to regain the balance that was held between her and the rest of the world, but it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon.

A few deep breaths slipped into the air as she opened up the envelope, inside was just another small stack of papers. She pulled it out of its casing and read the first page. It was only a few lines long, but still got the point across.

Joker's handwriting was scrawled across the paper with a seemingly rushed overtone to it. 'I assumed you liked my work so I went ahead and made more.' It was short and signed with nothing more than a neat little J.

Curiosity burning deep inside her, Batgirl moved the top paper to the bottom and began reading over the next page. It was the almost the same as the papers she had read the day before. At first it was somewhat innocent, a lot of kissing, biting, and sucking, but it quickly took a turn for the worse. Barbara felt her cheeks heat up, along with other things. The description he used was uncomfortable, making her return to her previous arousal. It wasn't long before she was biting her lip in an attempt to keep calm. It was hard though, as she read over the messy handwriting she felt her body tense up, it was almost like he was actually touching her.

Her heart was pounding by the time she finished the first little story, she was desperate again, almost to the point where she was debating returning to him. She put the papers down beside her. It was probably a good thing she was alone, but an awful idea at the same time. She was slowly starting to turn around completely. She wanted to kill the Joker, beat him to death and leave him in a pool of his own blood, but she also wanted to let him have his way and fuck him.

This was really starting to get to her. She lay down and stared up at the sky, she was slowly throwing her job out the window and she knew it. She knew she was thinking about having sex with the man she had spent the last 8 years trying to lock behind bars. When had she become such an interest to him anyway?

After a few more minutes she put the papers back into the envelope, only reading the one to try and seem like she had some control of herself. She was at war with herself, literally.

Before she really knew what she was doing she was off the water tower, leaving the envelope where it was, knowing it was safe there. She was moving across the buildings with haste and ease, both coming from years of having done this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School started again and I got super busy. Again, I apologize and hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.

Batgirl stood on the roof of a building across the street from the old warehouse she had become familiar with. The main reason she kept her distance was the new and rather large gathering of men standing around the outside. She knew that if she got caught, she wouldn't be able to make it out with any bit of dignity. She'd have to find a quiet and secure way in.

She watched for a while as the men wandered around, some of them were armed and the others were pretending to work, or she assumed they were pretending. She let out a brief sigh and crossed the gap between her current location and the building she wanted to be at.

Her heart was pounding as she did this, it was wrong, and she knew it but she couldn't fight it anymore. She had to do this, she had to feel him, even if she hated him more than she needed this. The hatred could only protect her for so long and she knew it would come down to this eventually.

She walked around the border of the roof she was now on, the ground below her was guarded heavily. The back, where she had snuck in the night before, was the only place with just a few guys. She planned carefully how she was going to take down the five guys that were all standing around aimlessly.

Just as she was getting ready to send her plan into action, the men all filed into the building through the door. She didn't have much time to question their peculiar actions and just jumped down to the ground, quickly flying through the door before it had the chance to shut all the way.

She quietly disabled her tracker once again and started to move through the building. She was moving around as quiet as she could, remaining cautious of every noise she heard.

She started to second guess herself, what would she say, how would she get out of this, what if something happened, there was more, but they were mostly copies of each other. She was terrified of making the wrong move, but knew she had to. If she ever wanted to be able to leave this nightmare behind her, she'd have to do this.

She quietly started wandering down the hallway she had investigated first, only stopping once about half way down, thinking she heard someone. She reached the makeshift office at the end of the hall, and sat silently outside the door for a minute, waiting for any noise, or signs that there was anybody in there. Upon hearing none, she carefully turned the handle and slid inside. Sitting in the desk, hunched over a paper with pencil in hand, was Joker.

Overridden with absolute disbelief she stood where she was and stared at the man. He acted as if he didn't notice her entrance and went about his work on the paper. Even if he wanted to do or say something, he was waiting for her to make a comment.

Silence conquered the room as Batgirl grew somewhat nervous, her heart was pounding and there was no doubt that he could hear it. "Joker." She finally spoke up, she didn't have a follow up statement so she was entirely unprepared, even though she brought herself here.

"What an entrance. I'd give it three out of five stars." He answered her with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. Honestly, he was expecting more from her, not entirely sure what though. "What do you want?" He only peeked up at her for a split second before looking down again. Even just the brief glance at her skin tight suit added to the thought that she had come here just for his attention drove him mad, but he didn't plan on letting it show.

"I-I..." She didn't mean to stammer, but she was lost. There was nothing for her to work with here, and he wasn't helping. "I'm taking you to Arkham." She knew that was a lie and she knew he'd see right through it, but she was done playing this game, and she didn't want him to think he won.

Joker looked up at her, a mixed look of boredom and curiosity. "You and I both know that's not why you came here, and yet you lie. Why are you really here?"

"I want you." She cursed herself as she said this, it was hard for her to even think it, but now she had thrown this out there and left herself completely vulnerable.

This seemed to be what he wanted to hear, as a twisted sort of smile crossed his lips. He lifted himself out of his chair and quietly stepped closer to her. He noticed how she wore the two piece suit instead of the one piece she normally sported. "Really? Now, does that mean that you're just going to hand yourself over to me, so that I can do whatever I want with you?"

She felt a deep blush file across her cheeks as he spoke, he was doing this on purpose, and it was killing her. "Y-yes." She looked away from him, embarrassed.

Joker let out a low, blood curdling chuckle as he threw himself back into his chair. "I got you a gift!" He smiled and signalled for her to come closer.

Batgirl, fighting every instinct, did as was expected from her and walked closer to him. She stopped just a foot away from him, not actually wanting to know what his gift was.

"Down." He spoke firmly and watched with joy as she listened, slowly lowering herself onto her knees. He pulled a length of black, leather like material off his desk, there was a buckle on one side of it with what looked like a leash hanging off a D ring that sat a couple inches away from the buckle.

She quickly identified the object as a collar and gave a look of distaste to the idea. Of course he got her a collar, why would he just humiliate her, fuck her, then leave her to go about her life? The only good thing about this was that it was only about an inch wide, meaning it wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Hold still while I put it on. I don't want to be too rough about it." He wrapped his arms around her neck, holding one end in each hand and fastened it. He pulled it tight on purpose just to see her reaction. A twisted grin stuck to his lips as she winced and let out a gasp at the same time. He let it loose just a little bit, locking it in the notch just before the choking tightness. "How do you like it?" He asked, insincerely, knowing it was uncomfortable.

"It's fine." She spoke just above a growl and through clenched teeth. She desperately wanted to just beat the shit out of him, he was doing this on purpose, making her feel small and weak.

Joker grabbed onto the matching black leash and gave it a loose tug. "It even came with its own leash." A small chuckle slipped through before he grew dangerously serious. "Now, how about a little fun?" He wasn't really asking, but it was in the form of a question.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, going along with it, knowing it would be the only way she'd ever be able to convince herself she didn't want him.

"Come here." He gave another tug on the leash and watched as she obeyed, getting just a little bit closer. "In my lap." A twisted grin split across his cheeks as he gave this order, knowing she'd hate the idea.

She fought back a growl as she obeyed. She placed her arms on the armrests of his chair and crawled up into his lap. She placed one knee on either side of him, with ease, due to the excess amounts of chair. It wasn't that the chair was large or anything, he just had a really slim figure, making this an easy task. She sat down on his lap, landing perfectly on top of him so that she was sitting on his crotch.

A victorious smile surfaced on the man's face as he felt her warm body press against his. He looked over her face, seeing that she managed to plaster an uninterested look upon her face, but her eyes were telling a different story. They revealed the true desire behind this all, how her body was screaming out for attention and how she was desperate for him to use her. He pulled the leash down and back just right so that her lips crashed into his own. He was obviously very skilled at this, proving it wasn't his first time exploring the control side of it all.

Batgirl let out a brief gasp just before her lips were glued to his. Naturally, she closed her eyes but she wasn't enjoying this. She put a hand on the man's shoulder and tried to push away.

He placed his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her body closer to his own. He rather enjoyed this, her fighting the kiss and pushing against him in attempts to pull away. He loosened the grip on the leash, letting her move back from his face.

She sat up straight and looked away from him in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact. She was absolutely disgusted with herself for deciding this was a good idea.

He leaned up a little bit and placed a kiss to her clothed neck. He desperately wanted to rip open her suit and have his way with her, but he wanted to drag this out and force her to like the experience.

A small shiver sent its way down her spine as she felt his warm breath through her suit along with the ever so light pressure of his kiss on her neck.

A small, almost unheard groan slid passed Joker's lips as her body rocked ever so slightly on his groin.

Batgirl noticed this almost instantly and felt herself heat up a little, that small groan was a sign that she had control over his body, not the way he had over hers, but she now knew that if she had just rocked her hips just a little she could pull a groan from him.

He moved his hand along the yellow utility belt that lay almost loosely around the woman's waist. He carefully unclipped it and pulled it away from her body, letting it fall to the ground. A slender finger slid its way up into her shirt, followed by the rest of his hand. He ran his fingers over her skin, getting a feel for how her flesh felt and the different curves and contours of her body.

She held back a gasp and instead only let her breaths deepen. She wanted to bend to his will, to let him do as he pleased, but she knew she couldn't, she had an image to keep up with.

He let out a breath that was deeper than the rest, in response to the smoothness and softness of her skin. He pulled the leash through the collar on her suit top and let out a quick 'take it off'.

She responded quickly unclipped her cape and let it fall to the floor then pulled the shirt off, this was a little bit more challenging than it should have been considering she still had her cowl on. She revealed a silky, dark purple bra along with her perfect smooth skin. It didn't have any scars or imperfections, a real shocker considering the number of times he alone had damaged her skin.

He quickly examined the new flesh he was now able to violate, before jumping right in. He twisted the leash around his right wrist a couple of times and held a tight grip on it, even if she wasn't really fighting. He leaned forward a little and began kissing, nipping, and occasionally sucking on different spots of her chest.

Batgirl felt a bulge form beneath her and lifted herself up a bit, bringing her body closer to him. She craved his touch and was actually really surprised at his gentleness. He wasn't actually being gentle, but this wasn't what she was expecting.

Joker decided it was time to draw some noise out of her. He moved up from where he was teasing her body and bit down on her neck, right where it met her shoulder. He quickly released her and began sucking on this new spot, adding his teeth into play every now and then until there was a deep purple bruise in place.

She gasped and groaned the entire time he did this, breathing rather heavily once he stopped. She knew she would have to keep it covered if she planned on leaving her apartment anytime soon. "Really? A hickey? Did you ever age passed fourteen?"

"Consider it my claim on your body." He grinned sadistically. "And, for your information, you came to me and told me I could do whatever I wanted, and I'm going to do just that." His voice turned into a low, desperate sounding growl. He sounded like a hungry dog just about to pounce.

Barb rolled her eyes a little. "You're right..." She paused briefly. "I'm sorry." It was insanely hard to force the words out, but she still did.

"Good." He kept his grin before practically shoving her off his lap. "I have business I have to take care of. Be a good little Bat, and stay here til I get back." With this, he stood up and walked out of the room, no care in the world for the condition he left her in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is awful. I'm sorry. It's so early right now and I'm so tired or else I probably would've done better. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always, feedback is always welcome.

Barbara stayed on the floor behind the desk for a bit, completely shocked by Joker's sudden decision to ditch her, even though it was completely expected. She groaned a little bit and pulled herself up into his chair before dropping her head on his desk. She wasn't one for alcoholic tendencies, but a solid drink sounded nice about now. With her own body betraying her like this, she was desperate for his attention, but also wanted to throw punches at him until her body quit from exhaustion. There was no excuse for this.

Her heart stopped some as she heard the door open again. "Ya in here little bat?" Joker's voice cut the silence. "Of course you are, I don't think you would've left me." He stepped into the room, his grin playing on his lips, of course it was, why wouldn't it be? "Did you miss me?"

Barbara bit her lip a little bit. "Yes." She spoke through absolute hatred, her heart beating faster now though. How could he play so calm? She was literally dying and he was calm?

"Good." He shut the door. "You know what I've noticed? You're so damn different from Harley." He stepped closer to the desk, putting one hand down on the surface of it, and leaning his weight onto it. "I mean, she's so willing to let me touch her, to use and abuse her, to molest her body endlessly, but you. You're so defiant."

Barbara gave a look of disgust to the topic at hand. It was horrible to think about and even worse that he was saying it so plainly. It was awful. Why was Batgirl so much more of an attraction to him than Harley? When did that happen anyway?

"You don't mind telling me no, forcing me to stop whatever I'm doing. You don't worry about the consequences, because, as far as you see it, you're still in charge." He noticed her discomfort with the topic and continued anyways. "But, what happens when you realize you're not actually calling the shots?"

Barbara grit her teeth before launching out of his chair, forgetting to keep her anger in check. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to herself, forgetting that she was shirtless and that this was all probably rather amusing to him. "Listen here, clown! I am calling the shots, if I say we're just going to sit here, you can bet your ass we are, because you aren't going to do /anything/ I don't want."

A soft chuckle cut through Joker's parted lips. "I'm so intimidated right now." He grinned a little bit before slamming his hand into her torso. With one strong push, he managed to throw her back into the chair she had sprang from just moments before.

Barbara gasped for air for a second. When did he get so strong? Oh right, he wasn't, she was out of her protective clothing, leaving her vulnerable to even the smallest attacks.

Joker strolled casually around the desk. "Now, you listen, you think you're in charge, but given the fact that I just reminded you of your place in this... game. I don't recommend you grab at my jacket anymore." He chuckled a little bit. "So, little bat, who's in my chair?"

Barbara fought the urge to get back up on her feet and remind him of her ability to fight, despite being winded. She quietly stood up. "I-I was just keeping it warm for you." She stuttered a little bit. She'd have to admit that Joker's random force actually hurt.

Joker took his seat in his chair. "Aw, I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was thick with false sincerity. For a second, though, it almost sounded real.

"N-no." Barb turned to face him and returned to her place on her knees before him. "I just wasn't expecting it that's all." She looked up at him for a second before looking away.

Joker collected her leash before pulling her back up into his lap. He rather missed her warmth and was satisfied with its return. The feeling of her body resting on his was delicious. "Tell me something, how do you go from proud member of the bat family, to practically begging one of Gotham's most dangerous for some attention?"

Barbara looked down at him, not answering, due to a lack of words. Instead, she only moved her hips a little bit so that she was sitting in her spot on his lap again.

"Not sure, huh? Can't say I blame you. I'm not sure how you got here either." Joker grinned some. It was delightful to feel her body pressed so defiantly against his own, and he loved it.

Without any warning at all he began attacking her bare flesh, biting and sucking, as well as seldom and meaningless kisses, all over her body. He had become desperate for her taste.

Barbara squeaked a little bit as he did this, raising her body to his touch. God, he was good. How though? How could something so meaningless and most certainly just for fun be so... enjoyable?

Joker felt himself harden some at her reaction. She was hot before, but now everything she did was mouth watering. This was going to be it. He was going to take her this time. She was going to be his pet. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

She bit back a few moans as he continued doing as he pleased to her body. Before long she was forced to grip at his shoulders, mostly to keep herself from falling backwards. She only landed on hand on his shoulder, the other one grasping desperately onto the back of the chair. She knew she was probably dripping wet at this point. How did he do this to her though?

Joker pulled back from her body, admiring the various marks he'd put on her. It looked like she was covered with bruises, but only they would really know how this all went down.

Barb settled down on his lap. Feeling his bulge through his pants, made her almost anxious. "Y-you're so..." She panted out slightly there was sinking she could've said and it all would've been accurate at this point, it wouldn't matter if she said big, hard, good, hot, it all would've been true. "... Arousing." She whispered, finally, into his ear.

His grip on her leash tightened some as he felt her warm breath tickle his ear, accompanied by her warmth returning to his pelvis, it was almost unbearable.

Barbara felt the length of the leash loosen briefly before she was shoved back. She barely caught herself. Standing, rather distastefully, a few feet away, she gave a look of disgust at this. "What the he--" She was cut off quickly by the feel of his lips pressing against hers.

He had managed to launch himself out of his chair and into her with ease. This was the closest to passion she had seen from him. Ever.

It didn't last long though as she pushed away from him, knowing immediately how much of a mistake that was. There was a thick tension growing over the room. What even was he doing? Why so passionate all the sudden? So many questions.

Before there was a chance for her to ask any, she was pushed into the desk. No wonder Harley always seemed hurt before anybody actually hurt her. There wasn't a gentle bone in his body.

Joker stepped up against her, pushing her further up onto the desk, not entirely on purpose. He slammed another kiss to her lips, but was soon rejected.

He let out a deep growl before trying again. This time was more of a success, but he was met with the feel of her hands gripping tightly around his throat. Refusing to back down, he continued, dragging his fingers over her smooth, pale skin.

Barbara let her hands drop some as she fought a shiver. He was hitting all the right buttons. Before long, she had wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him against herself, so he wouldn't be able to leave her again.

Soon after, his hands circled back up and cupped both of her rather large and full breasts. The only thing keeping him from enjoying the entire upper half of her body was her bra. He didn't seem all that interested in taking it off though. He rubbed and squeezed her breasts through her bra, pulling a few silenced moans from her.

She started to going her hips against his crotch, anxious for more. Her hands now clawing desperately at his jacket and arms. The only success she found in this, though, was one hand planted fairly close to his. This was absolute torture.

He only spent another second focused here though, before moving on. He slid his long fingers down her torso, letting them catch on the waistline of her thin pants. He slid them down a bit, revealing her underwear, which matched her bra. They were damp from her excitement. A literal view of perfection.

Barbara finished taking off her pants and sat up a bit, shifting her focus to his clothing. She started peeling away at his jacket, lustful eyes watching closely as it fell off his shoulders and down onto the ground. In another instant, she was more focused on his pants. Gently unbuttoning them she watched as she slid down a bit, revealing his rather large bulge that was practically escaping his boxers.

She looked up, only catching a quick glimpse of Joker's grin before she felt his body return to hers, his lips slamming against her lips once more. How could something so wrong feel so good?

Joker quickly removed her underwear, his already having been work down his legs by hers. He was excited about this. Possibly the only of the rogues (and definitely the first) to claim her body like this and he had her practically throwing herself at him.

He took a second to admire her body, it looked so perfect like this. Craving his attention and begging for his touch, was the proud Batgirl. No amount of lying or denying an answer to the Batman would ever make her forget this. He quickly lined himself up to her, before slamming his cock roughly into her.

Barb cried out as she was suddenly invaded by him. He was not a man of gentle nature, so she should have known better than to believe he wouldn't have tried to destroy her so. She grasped desperately at his body, her fingers catching hold of any fabric they could. The only thing she could hope for at this point was the door to be locked.

Joker ripped himself from her warmth before driving his throbbing erection back into her twitching, wet cave. He held back a moan as he felt her body wrap around himself so tightly. This was definitely better than Harley.

She had to fight back tears as the green haired man refused to let up. She also hoped this would become more comfortable soon, right now, it was only for his enjoyment.

He leaned over the table some, letting his left hand shoot out and grasp onto the edge of the desk, knocking several pens and papers off of the wood platform. He continued pulling himself out before ramming back into her a few times, speeding up more each time. 

She was glad he decided to change position as this not only brought his body closer to hers, but it also made it so he wouldn't be moving nearly as much. She noticed the hastening in his pace as well as the slight shortening of the length he moved around in her. Now, she wasn't fighting tears so much as she was fighting moaning and crying out.

He leaned down some more and started gnawing on her neck as he let out a strained groan here and there. She was definitely tighter than he expected. If he wasn't her first, she was well kept. He groaned some more when he heard her brief moans split through the air. She was actual perfection.

She gasped some as she felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasm. He was not making this easy for her. She let one final moan go before she fell back into a trance brought about by that bliss she felt as she reached the peak of her orgasm.

Joker failed at restraining himself and thrust into her a final time, letting his seed spill out into her body, no doubt heightening her own delight at this point. He spent no time with her after this as he quickly pulled out and pulled up his underwear and pants, falling back into his chair, panting roughly.

Barb regrettably started to cloth herself as well. Not as successfully though. As she finished bringing her pants back up to their usual place and started to pull her shirt back on, she heard possibly the last thing she ever wanted to. Especially now.

"Oh Puddin' you wouldn't believe the lingerie I found!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a quick chapter this time. Sorry. I'm hoping this is a success, I really don't know what I'm doing right now. It's so early. Anyways, feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

Barbara stared at Joker, absolutely frozen with fear. This was not an ideal moment for her and there was no way it would end well. She could feel Harley's ice blue eyes staring at her, intensity filling the room.

Joker only laughed a little bit, why would he be afraid? What would Harley do? Besides cry and maybe freak out a bit. "Pumpkin, you really think I care?" He asked, spinning around in his chair like a small child.

"W-why's Batbrat here?" Terror filled Harley's voice. She wasn't afraid of Joker or Barbara, more of what might be the answer. She feared she already knew.

"We're planning a surprise party for Bats' birthday." Joker grinned, sarcasm obvious in his voice. "What do you think? I finally got what I wanted."

Barbara sat silent through this, fighting the urge to strangle Joker. She had plenty reason to. He turned her into a game. Made sure Harley knew he was determined to have her. Made Barbara doubt herself, and hate herself. Now, he's broken Harley's heart.

"O-oh..." Harley's voice dropped a bit, the sadness obvious. "Th-that's great. I'll... Just go." She muttered some before leaving the room, obviously crying.

Joker smiled up at Barb. "Blondes, right?" He chuckled softly, like this was funny.

Barbara refused to hold back now. She lunged forward from the desk. Grabbing hold of Joker's collar, she started punching him until he quit laughing and fell limp. She quickly checked his pulse, making sure she didn't kill him, even though it was the only thing she wanted to do. She wiped his blood off on his jacket, pulling her extra clothes on, she quickly left the room, looking for Harley. She searched several rooms until she came across the one.

Laying across a large bed, the blonde had her face buried into the sheets, obviously crying. There was nothing Barbara could say that she felt would be good.

Harley quietly looked over at the other. "Why'd he do this? I thought he loved me." She spoke up, her voice cracking at times.

Barbara only approached her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't know. It's my fa--" she was cut short.

"No, it ain't yer fault. It's Mistah J. He's been goin' on for months. How he was gonna claim ya. I didn' think he meant it." Harley wiped her tears. "I don' even know why I'm upset 'bout it."

Barbara felt regret welling up inside her, she could have avoided all of this. She should have prevented all of this. "Come on. You shouldn't stay here. He's out for now, but I don't think it'll stay that way."

Harley shook her head. "I can't. Mistah J will get real mad if I go with you."

"Harley, he'll get mad, but that's better than him hurting you." This was one of the few times she ever showed any concern about Harley's well being, to her face at least. "Please. You can stay with a friend. You'll be safe there. I promise." She held out her hand, like she was inviting Harley.

With another wipe of her eyes, she took Barb's hand and used it to pull herself up to her feet. "Fine. If ya promise I don' gotta ride bitch on yer' bike." She smiled a little bit, definitely a better look than the tears.

"Don't even have it with me." Barbara's eyes lit up a bit as she quickly started leading Harley out, the way she had come in, knowing it'd be safer than letting any of the thugs see them. This wasn't only her helping Harley, but she'd be able to learn something.

Once they made it outside, Harley stopped and looked at Barb. "So, what, you gonna play Batman and whisk us up to the roofs?" She joked a bit.

"Nope, I'm gonna play Batgirl and give you your own grappling hook to use." She pulled a spare from her belt, something she always had just in case, and gave it to Harley. After giving her a quick lesson in using it, they both took to the top of the warehouse. She knew Harley wouldn't be as good at going rooftop to rooftop, so she'd let her go first, making sure she'd be close enough to prevent a disaster.

The two made it back to Barb's apartment after a while. No questions were asked as Batgirl let herself into the apartment and invited Harley in.

Instantly, Harley got settled in on the couch. "Ya sure Gordon won't mind me stayin' here?" She asked, dropping the grappling hook on the coffee table.

"She won't care, just stay out of her drawers and such, you'll be fine. Barbara will be home in approximately an hour, feel free to watch TV, eat something, fall asleep, whatever. Just don't tell anyone where you are, got it?" Babs looked down at Harley, retrieving the gadget from the table.

"I gotta be alone for an hour?" She giggled some. "I'll probably take a shower, if that's alright, gotta wash this crap off."

Barbara nodded. "The dresser nearest her bedroom door has some clothes you can wear. I borrow them all the time."

Harley laughed some. "What are ya two? Roommates?"

"Kind of." Barb shrugged. "I have to go. Be careful." She said before leaving the room, shutting the front door behind herself and heading out. She already knew where she was going.

Straight back to the Batcave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've updated!  
> Sorry it's taken so long, I've gotten really busy.  
> Anyways, enjoy. As usual, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

As soon as Barbara reached the Batcave, she moved up into the main manor, stopping by the room Bruce had set aside for her. She grabbed some spare clothes, she dropped off a while ago, and practically ran to the closest shower. She felt wrong and violated and with Joker's seed starting to spill out of her, she had to shower.

She spent a while in the shower just sitting on the ground, letting the water run over her body. She could've done this at her own apartment, but she didn't feel like raising questions from Harley, and refused to let her identity go that easily. After, what seemed like forever, she finished washing herself and escaped the shower only to be greeted by the cold air hitting her naked body. She quickly pulled a towel around herself, patting herself dry before getting dressed. She dried her hair a bit before leaving the bathroom.

She only took her suit with her so she could burn it. She hated the idea of keeping it around. Lucky for the manor, the trashcan was more convenient. She had called in her location to Bruce before getting in the shower and assumed he was already in the cave, waiting to question her.

Upon entering the cave, her thoughts were proven correct, sitting in the chair that belonged to the bat computer was a fully dressed Batman, only missing his cowl.

"Barb, what's going on? Don't try lying to me either." Bruce asked as gently as he could, knowing better than to jump on her too aggressively.

Barbara pulled another chair over to the center of the room, curling up in it, so her knees were by her chest. "Bruce, I... I don't even know where to start." She muttered softly, there was no beginning. It wasn't like Joker just jumped out one day and told her this was how it would go. She didn't even know when this all started, it could've been when she first started maturing.

"Then let me ask you this, what was Joker talking about when he mentioned your dealings?" Bruce knew something was wrong this entire time, he was just glad Barbara was finally coming clean about it.

She stared off at the ground for a bit, absolutely hesitant to even speak about this for fear of losing her job, her family, the respect she had earned. "I-I didn't think it meant anything, at first it didn't. It was just one of his usual games, kidnapping one of us and hoping for a reaction." Barbara couldn't help her voice from cracking and growing weak. This was like telling her dad she was Batgirl, except that would be easier and could become a lie after this.

"He kidnapped you?" Bruce didn't want to sound like he didn't believe her, but it didn't seem likely that this was all just that, it sounded too simple. Joker wasn't a man of simplicity. 

"Yeah, somehow, he managed to knock me out. When I came to, I was tied to a bed." She heard the hesitation in her own voice. This was possibly the hardest thing she'd ever have to tell Bruce. "Joker was with me. It wasn't anything serious right away, just a lot of threats. He quickly made it worse though, just a lot of unwanted kissing and touching."

Bruce listened in silent terror, every word she said was his nightmare come reality. He knew it would happen one day, but he promised himself he'd protect her and he failed. 

She knew his silence was because he was blaming himself. "That's what he was talking about that one night." She spoke softly.

He looked over her features, she looked about ready to start crying. Why didn't he help her? Why didn't he stop Joker? Why couldn't he? "Barb..." He finally muttered. "That's not all is it?" He was terrified the answer was no.

She shook her head a little. "I followed the truck to his warehouse." She responded. "He found me in his study. It started again. Just a lot of forced kisses this time. It was like he was playing with me." She quickly let her voice fall silent and it was impossible to get it back. This was, undoubtedly the worst thing she'd ever had to tell anyone.

"That was a couple nights ago, why tell me all this now?" Bruce didn't mean to sound so stern, but apparently, it got lost that he didn't want to.

Barb swallowed hard. "Bruce, I went back, he left an envelope for me. It held some stuff I wish I could forget..." Her words came out no louder than a whisper. "I couldn't stop myself. It was like he was drawing me in, calling for me."

"What happened?" Bruce proceeded to question her, a whole new hatred for the green haired psychopath had sparked in him. Barbara was not up for Joker to use, abuse, and turn into a second Harley. He should have stopped this.

"We... We had sex..." She had to force the sentence out. Why was this so hard to say? She wasn't afraid of Bruce, anything he could say or do, none of it was intimidating to her, yet she was terrified.

Bruce felt the rage growing in him. Why wasn't Harley good enough for the clown? Why Barbara? Why was he so... Jealous? Barbara didn't belong to him, he didn't have any right to be jealous, but he was. "Where's he now?"

"I... I don't know." She meant it this time. She didn't know where Joker was, he could still be lying unconscious in hid warehouse, he could be tearing Gotham apart looking for Harley, she just didn't know.

He felt a sudden ping of regret hit him as soon as he heard her voice and how broken it sounded. Without saying anything else, he pushed himself from his chair and moved closer to her, hugging her close to his own body. "I'm sorry."

Barbara flinched some as Bruce moved so unexpectedly. Rather than fight th hug, she returned the embrace, somewhat comforted by his warmth and gentleness. "You don't have to be." She knew this was correct, he should be sorry because he didn't do it and he didn't know to interfere, but it seemed the wrong thing to say.

"You should get some rest." Bruce stepped back from her. "I'll make sure Alfred makes you tea and that he sees to your every need."

"No... Bruce... Tea is fine, I don't need Alfred to pay any special attention to me." She commented softly, as soon as she stood up, she hugged him again, wanting to feel that comfort again. "Just promise me you won't go after him... You don't even have to promise that, just be careful, if you do." She whispered softly before leaving him and going back up the stairs and into the manor. She stepped into her personal room, curled up on the bed and fell asleep, her absolute exhaustion finally hitting her.


	16. Chapter 16

Barbara awoke with a quick start, completely unaware of time or hoe long she'd been asleep. She quickly checked her phone for the time, any missed calls or messages. She saw the missed call from her dad and immediately called back, pulling herself from bed and preparing to head home, she'd left Harley alone for too long and this could be a problem.

"Hey Barb, how's it going?" Jim's voice finally cut through the phone as Barbara had started her way down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Oh, uh, good." She quickly pulled the phone from her ear and told Alfred that she was leaving. After putting the phone back, she had moved on to the next subject. "You called earlier, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't important."

"No... No, nothing too important. Just wanted to let you know, I'm going to have to call a rain check on father daughter night, Joker's been up to no good." He explained, completely oblivious to Barbara's knowledge on the subject.

"I understand..." She commented softly, seemingly upset about it. It didn't bother her though, she'd been used to it by now, if it wasn't him cancelling, it was her, both for seemingly the same reason. Well, at least she knew it was the same reason.

"I'm really sorry, Babs. I'm just--" he was cut short.

"It's okay, dad, really. I've got a lot of homework to do anyway." She lied, of course, it was the best way to talk to him nowadays. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later. Be careful Barb." He spoke finally before hanging up.

'Be careful' seemed the closest thing to 'I love you' Jim had said in a while, or at least that's what Barbara had decided it meant, normally she was right when analyzing her dad's way of speaking.

She quietly jogged from Wayne manor into Gotham and then to her apartment, treating this as her exorcise. She quietly unlocked the apartment door and stepped in, cautiously, knowing that Harley could be lurking anywhere. Once fully inside, Barb shut the door and looked around for the Harlequin she almost dreaded facing.

Laying, lifelessly, on the couch was the bubbly blonde, passed out and seemingly comfortable. Barb smiled a little bit at the sight and started to walk to get room. Unfortunately, she only made it to the doorway before she heard the tired and half awake voice of Harley, who'd been up for most of the night, waiting for Barb to come home.

"You know, Batgirl said you'd only be about an hour." Harley yawned and sat up a little bit. Turning to face the redhead who thought she could make it to her room.

"Oh, yeah, I got caught up with one of my study groups." Barbara turned around and faced the other.

"All night? Listen, I may be a blonde, but I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah, I stayed the night at a friend's house, figured it'd be better than running around Gotham at three in the morning." Barbara tried to be cautious not to throw herself into a pit she couldn't escape.

"Mhm. Is there anywhere else I can sleep? This couch isn't as comfy as you think." Harley questioned, seriously, despite it being such a strange and out of place topic.

Babs silently thanked the lord for Harley's short attention span. "Well, I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you, if that's not too weird."

"Don'tcha think Batsy will get a little jealous?" Harley teased, she wasn't actually going to give up on a chance at a nice, warm bed over the couch.

"Heh... No... She won't mind." Barbara knew that Harley was only joking, but there was still a small amount of belief that Harls knew exactly who she was. "I'm gonna go take a nap though, you're welcome to also taking one or not." Barbara added this and wandered into her bedroom, laying down on her bed and practically crashing out.

Harley followed almost immediately after her and climbed into bed beside Barbara, careful not to get too close, also choosing sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry. I meant to update sooner. I apologize for this. I hope it was worth the wait, I promise I haven't forgotten this story or to update, I've just become so busy, I hardly have time to even sit down. I feel so bad for such a long wait and such a short chapter. I promise to get more out. I hope to put chapter 18 up soon. Again, I'm sorry. Please enjoy, as always feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Barb woke to an empty bed, her clothes thrown around the room and no sign of Harley anywhere. She quietly jumped up out of bed and started to look around the apartment for her. She found a little note hung up artfully on the front door.

'Your style reminds me of a nerdy college student with no life. I'm getting something better from home then I'm taking you shopping.' Written down in the bottom inch of the paper was a little ps. 'No offense.'

Barb chuckled a little bit. Every bit of that note was true. The only thing that made her feel bad was that Harley decided to go back to Joker, even just for a bit.

Deciding to take this time to do a little work, she quickly pulled out her work laptop and started to get to it. She typed a little bit, tapping into the bat computer, her eyes scanning the screen for every detail. 

It wasn't long before she heard her communicator going off. She hopped up and retrieved the device, she quickly put it in its place and answered it. "Barb here, what's up?" She sounded off normally and went back to the couch, working while listening.

"Hey." Dick's voice cut the silence. "Just wanted to make sure everything was alright." He sounded tired, like he wasn't sleeping kind of tired. "You know, because we haven't talked in a while."

She stared silently at the computer screen, she could already see straight through his lie and knew that Bruce had told him. "Yeah... Everything's great..." She commented softly, her voice trailing off in a fading sense. "You know, a normal person would just call." She finally returned to her normal tone.

"Mhm. What about us is normal?" He asked, his voice also holding it's usual tone. "Besides, I knew you were signed in, so I figured it'd be easier to use the coms than it would be making you look for your phone."

"Got me there." She commented softly. "Except, for once, I knew where my phone was and had to look for my communicator." She smiled a small, almost forced smile and started to tap the keys on the laptop's keyboard.

"Shocker." Dick's voice had taken several times, each one more fitting for his current words than the last. "So, uh... Bruce told me you were going through some stuff right now, also said something about cheering you up somehow... I don't know, he seemed really off today..?"

Barb froze, anxiety, fear, and a small pang of guilt, regret, and hatred, eating at her. "I... I... Don't really want to talk about it..." She folded her laptop shut and set it on the table in front of her. Once her arm made it back to the couch, she found herself dragging her limbs up against her body. "I'll be alright..." She spoke softly. "I gotta go... I'll talk to you later." She didn't wait for a response and took her communicator out of her ear, fighting the urge to throw it across the room.

She quickly got up and wandered back into her room, a haste in her steps. She shut the door firmly behind her, locking it as soon as it was completely sealed. She rushed to her closet and ripped it open, pulling out the suit she had hidden in the back of it. In one, rather fast passing, and unreasonably angry moment, she'd gone from Barbara to Batgirl.

She quickly fled the building through the fire escape, careful not to let anyone see her. Once fully out of the building, she shut the window and crawled up to the roof. With one quick look at her clock, she started on her journey to find her boss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Chapter 18. I'm so happy I got this one done quickly for you guys. Again, feedback is always welcome and encouraged.

"What the hell?" Batgirl practically yelled at her boss who had taken place rather close to the asylum, probably trying to find how Joker got out. "When did it become your place to tell other people, to tell Dick, about /my/ problems?"

Bruce looked over at the woman and quickly looked away again. "I didn't tell him anything other than you were going through stuff." He explained rather vaguely. There wasn't really much else to say, that's exactly what he told Dick.

"I'm not going through stuff. I had sex. It was completely consensual. There was nothing else to it. Just two adults having sex." She wasn't actually mad at Bruce, just irritated that Dick was involved now, this was starting to be a problem bigger than it should've been.

"Sex doesn't leave someone traumatized. Aside from that, Joker doesn't just do sex. He isn't a one night stand kind of guy. He manipulated you, forced you to think that's what you wanted. What you needed but it wasn't sex." He knew this wasn't helping Barbara at all, but she had to see the truth.

"But if I slept with you, that'd be a different story right? Then it'd be okay for you to drop it and leave it alone. Right? That's the only reason you took this so seriously, isn't it?" Barb knew it was a long shot and probably entirely wrong, but it was already said and done.

Bruce stood frozen in shock. She couldn't have meant that. Even if he did care for her, he couldn't ever picture himself using her the way Joker did. "I... Barb..." He glanced down. "It's not like that. He could have killed you, convinced you to kill all of us. He could have changed you. You're the only one he hasn't tried to do that with yet. I'm just worried about you."

Barbara sat in silent before her irritation flared again. "You don't have to be worried about me. You've never had to be worried about me." She pushed him back against a wall. "Why can't you see that?"

Bruce stayed silent, there wasn't a reason for him to be worried about her? He could think of at least 30 right off the top of his head. "Barbara..." He finally spoke, not saying much, but hopefully more would come soon. He stepped forward and kissed her gently. He had no idea as to why, but it seemed right.

Barbara stood shocked as his lips pressed against hers. After a second of comprehension, she pulled back. "Why?" She asked softly, unsure of what else to say or do.

"People calm down significantly when presented with human comfort of any kind... I figured it would help." He answered quickly, not surprised by the change in her tone.

She stared at him for a minute before turning away from him. "I have to go. Harley will be home soon." She left quickly after, without any explanation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter this time. Due to requests, I made sure to bring Joker back. Enjoy. Feedback is always welcome and encouraged.

Barbara started on her way home, taking a while longer than usual to think. What was Bruce talking about? Traumatized? She wasn't traumatized. Though, it wasn't unlikely that she'd never go back to Joker. He did manipulate her and she hated that.

She pondered everything that was said, trying to come up with why it would be said, but none of it made much sense. It was all just a bunch of nonsense.

All thoughts left her as she slipped back in the window. "Harley, you here?" She called out, having hoping there'd be no response.

A soft chuckle slipped into the room. "Oh. Well, not the redhead I was expecting to find here." Joker's voice cut across the room and hit Barbara with a flood of emotions. "When Harley said you were roommates, I assumed she was losing her mind."

Barb stared intensely at Joker. Hatred becoming the dominating emotion. "Why the hell are /you/ here, clown?" She demanded an answer, not sure if one would come. "Where's Harley?"

"She's at home. Where she belongs." Joker responded with the same seriousness in his voice. "I came for Gordon. Is she going to be home anytime soon?"

"No. You just missed her." Her words came out as ice. "What do you need her for?" She needed to know, for more than one reason.

"Bait. For you. Well, your boss, but you're just as good. Better actually." He stood up from the chair and started his way across the room. "You left in such a hurry last night, I had to make sure you had fun." He grinned evilly.

"One more step and I will have fun." She spoke through grit teeth and distaste for his presence in her home. "Why don't you make this more fitting to your ego and go home. Wait for Batman to pick you up and take you to Arkham."

"Why would I want to do that? You're way more fun than him." His grin stayed tight on his lips like that was the only expression he could make. "Besides. You and I both know, you didn't tell him where to find me and you won't call me in."

"Don't sound so certain. He's on his way to your warehouse, right now." She kept her usual tone and expression, making sure it was a sound bluff.

"Then he'll find nothing. I'm right here with you." Joker looked right past her bluff, he was no idiot.

"I'll ask one more time, why are you here? I don't want to hear any piss poor excuse either." She grew a bit more hostile as he seemed unaffected by her seriousness. She didn't know why, when dealt with this man for the past five years. There shouldn't be any surprise.

"I already told you. I'm here to get Gordon so I can drag you back into my arms." He knew the plan was completely useless since Batgirl was already here, but it'd be fun to see how many times he'd get to say the same thing before Batgirl lost her mind like she had the night before.

"Well, here I am, not in your arms. No need for Barbara, get out before I call in a break in." Barbara bit back some venom that laced her words, trying to calm herself down a little bit.

"So heartless." He smirked a little. "Fine, how 'bout a kiss for daddy before he leaves?" He chuckled softly, knowing how hard it would be for Batgirl to keep her cool after a comment like that.

Brooding in hatred, Barbara lunged at him, sending a fist toward his face as she did. "How about you kiss my fist!" She felt herself stop dead in her tracks as her wrist was caught. How the hell was he so fast?

Once Joker had her wrist, he turned her around so she'd be pressed against his body, his arm across her chest, holding her there and not releasing her wrist. He leaned down and whispered to her. "That's a little rough, don't you think? Daddy might have to spank." He exhaled a hot breath against her cowl.

Barb tried her best to escape his grip, wiggling against his body, trying desperately to break his hold. "Touch me and I'll break every bone in your body!" She spoke like she wasn't pressed against him.

Joker shrugged off her threat and slid his free hand up her suited leg and left it to rest on her well pronounced ass. "I think you deserve to be spanked." He spoke, rubbing his hand over the one side, gently squeezing it on occasion.

Barbara could feel his lustful eyes staring at her body, undressing her mentally as he played with her ass. She held back a moan and cursed herself as she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. Her knees grew weak and her heart skipped a beat, but she refused to let it show. "N-no..." She whispered softly, that being the only thing she could actually say in her own defense.

He bit his lip as he heard her response, knowing he'd managed to make her flustered. "You say no, but your body screams yes." He lifted his hand from her butt and carefully slapped it back down, a loud clapping sound splitting into the room as it did.

She gasped a bit, her head pressing back against his shoulder before falling somewhat limp. What was wrong with her? Why did she like this so much? She shouldn't have and she knew it.

Joker licked his lips, wallowing in pleasure that she brought from this reaction. "What was that? Again?" He lifted his hand again and repeated his last action.

"N-no! Stop!" She cried out as he spanked her again. Her blush deepened as she felt herself becoming more and more turned on by the feel.

He also felt his increasingly growing problem as Batgirl moaned and groaned with every rough smack to her body. He repeated the motion a few more times, each one rougher than the last, his way of seeing how many times he could get away with this.

With each smack to her ass, Barb held the same reaction, moaning and thrusting her head back against his body, her knees giving out beneath her, but she fought to keep herself standing. With one last spank, she finally gave in. She fell forward onto her couch. Her waist being caught on the arm of the couch and her arms barely catching her, holding her up perfectly. "Please... Don't stop... Daddy..." She panted softly, no longer able to stop herself.

Joker also panted, more out of lust than exhaustion. "But only bad girls need to be spanked." He spoke, obviously more in control of himself than she was. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"N-no! I've been bad." She hated that this was what she was brought to, but she couldn't exactly fight it anymore, she was hit at the core with her arousal and knew she was already dripping wet from his treatment.

Joker could only laugh at this. It was hot and it was all because of him. All he could do was laugh. Not at her, just at his own success. "Maybe next time. Daddy has to go home and clean himself up." He gave her one final smack before starting on his way out. This was definitely the best option for him, considering.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Life's been hectic.
> 
> Just a short one, I'm beginning to see a trend, I'll hopefully get more up soon.
> 
> Just trying to lead to some more Joker and Babs interaction. It's hard to get them together, especially with so much more that can happen. Definitely gonna aim for some more next chapter.
> 
> Until then, please enjoy.

Barbara fell into her bed, actually surprised she made it to her bed. Her soft blue eyes lay restlessly on a poster she had hanging on her wall. There was nothing fancy about it, it wasn't even a poster for any band or anything, just something she and a few friends put together to advertise a rally against the new liquor store. It was a few years old now, but it still held the same meaning to her. She let her eyes roll over to her bedroom door, she'd have to go out again in a few hours and wasn't sure if she'd be any use. Knowing Joker, he probably already told everyone in Gotham, or at least the rogues, that he had a new plaything that he could toy with whenever, especially now that he knew where she lived.

Damn it. He was right. Bruce was right. Joker did manipulate her, and he wasn't done yet. Barb shook Joker from her thoughts and focused only on Bruce. What would he think? What would he do? This entire experience was driving Bruce mad with rage and there wouldn't be much of anything that anybody could do to stop him.

An hour passed and Barbara was still trying to figure out whether she'd be able to go out or not. She didn't really have much of a choice though. This was her job and she'd never hear the end of it if she called in. 

Pulling herself from her bed, she changed out of her suit, throwing it in the wash immediately. It was a good thing she had Alfred teach her how to wash it, no way could she take that to him. She hopped into the shower almost immediately.

Maybe she was in the shower too long, but it felt good and she didn't actually need all the time in the world to get dressed again, but she was in the shower for a good 30 minutes. It was a nice break from the world.

After getting suited up again, in a different suit, of course, she slipped out of her apartment the way she had before. Right out through the window and off into the night.

She stopped by a late night coffee shop and got herself a drink. Sure, she probably looked weird, but at least no one asked for an autograph. Somehow, she found herself on top often Ace Chemicals building, completely uncaring for the world, but keeping an eye out.

The coms were silent which meant one of two things, it was just Bruce tonight, or nobody thought she'd be active tonight. It wasn't a problem, gave her a chance to think, tune out some of the smaller things in her life and just focus on the big stuff. Stuff like her dad, how he'd feel if he knew about what had been going on in her private life. He'd probably kill her. Or Joker at least. It'd probably be best not to tell him.

Barbara's attention was drawn to the sound of a dull roar, the kind of sound the bat mobile made when it tore through the streets. Bruce was a few miles away, probably closer to the steel mill than to her. That didn't mean he wasn't on his way to her, she could only tell location not destination. 

Her eyes trailed subconsciously to the general area of the steel mill, like she'd be able to see the headlights of the vehicles and tell which ones belonged to the bat mobile. She probably could, which was the scary part. There's only so much work you can do on a vehicle before you come to know everything about it and considering she could probably take it apart and put it back together again, it wouldn't be surprising if she was able to identify them.

The sound grew closer and further, like he was just driving the same three feet over and over again. It was strange and didn't seem right, but then again, she was on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham and there were plenty of other tall buildings, the height might've been screwing with her a little. Wind could've also been a factor.

Then it hit her, the sound of a grappling hook latching onto the edge of the building then the whirring sound, Bruce was coming to her. Of course he was. Why would he peace her alone?

She swallowed a little as Bruce stepped up onto the roof of the building, not sure if she actually wanted anything to do with him.

"Barbara." He greeted her calmly, his voice as gruff as ever. "We should talk."

"About what? I've already told you everything I've been going through." Bruce's voice was actually kind of soothing, like it was a comfort to hear him. The deepness, it was a good contrast to Joker's more high pitched voice. "Or maybe I told Dick." She muttered slightly, she didn't actually mean for that part to come out. She didn't blame Bruce for telling, he was probably just concerned, wanted somebody to be there for her if she couldn't talk to him.

"I already told you, I didn't give him details. I just told him you had stuff going on in your life and that you might need someone. That was it." He didn't blame her for holding a grudge, he deserved it, actually. It wasn't his place to tell anyone. "That's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean then?" She didn't want to be so stern, but for whatever reason, it seemed like she couldn't stop herself either.

"Are you... Attracted to Joker?" That shouldn't have been so hard to ask, but it was. He didn't care what the answer was, just so long as he could protect her if he had to.

"No... I don't think so..." She muttered. She wasn't sure. Half of her wanted to kill him and the other half wanted to run back to him. The way he made her feel, the way he tormented her... It felt so right. "If I am... It's not anything more than..." Her voice fell silent. She wasn't sure she was comfortable even mentioning the idea that she was attracted to him, even if it was only sexually. "I don't know, B."

"You... You shouldn't be. This is my fault." This was his fault, at least to him it was. If he'd never let Barbara stay, this never would've happened. If he never let her go after him alone, this wouldn't have happened.

"Don't blame yourself. That's all you ever do. You couldn't have stopped this. Even if you made me stay home that night... You would've only postponed it. You know him just as well as I do." Him. That was the best she could address Joker with. Nothing else seemed speak able.

"I could've. My own restrictions are what caused this. If I had--" he was cut off immediately.

"Bruce. No. You couldn't have stopped this." She knew what he was going to say, 'if I had killed him when given all those chances. This never would've happened.' She wouldn't let him finish his statement. It would be a cold day in hell before she let him finish that statement.

"You know it's true." Bruce felt himself begin to grow sick. The idea of killing Joker, or anybody, made him want to throw up. He wouldn't he any better than Joker if he let himself do that.

"Bruce no. I won't let you. I won't ever let you do that. Not to defend him, but to protect you. You won't be any better if you do." She let her hand come to rest on his cheek. She may not have loved him, or even had relations with him outside of Batman and Batgirl, but she did care for him and she would not let him think that way. "Please don't blame yourself." She muttered softly.

Bruce's hand came up and rested on herd for a second before he pulled it away. "Then you're good enough to work. I want you patrolling Gotham. Start in the Bowery and move along the east to the Amusement Mile then, you should be able to cut through back up towards the Bowery." 

Barb smiled a little. "Alright boss. I'll get right on it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take me months to update!  
> It's probably really short though and I'm so sorry, I've got so much going on right now. I'm really glad I got to update though. Thank you all for your patience with me. I hope you enjoy.

Barbara went through the Areas that Bruce had told her to. She didn't mind being away from him, either one, it didn't matter which, she was glad to be away from them both. Joker was in her area, but she didn't have to go to him, she didn't even really have to go near him. Bruce was, god knows where, probably still trying to find Joker. She was kind of glad she didn't tell Bruce where he was, it wouldn't end well.

"Barb." Bruce's voice finally cut the silence of the coms. "I forgot to ask, Bruce Wayne is hosting a party tomorrow evening..."

"Of course he is." Barbara muttered to herself, her end of the coms were still off. "Wait, what?" She asked, finally turning it on.

"I asked if you'd go as my date." There was a sort of cautious smugness to his voice. Barbara could say yes, which is where the smugness came in, but at the same time, she could shut down at the idea of even going to a party right now. Cautiousness.

"You know that wouldn't end well. People would start accusing us of being a thing." She muttered. Would that really be so bad? It'd be better than rumors of her and Joker, which were probably already floating around the underworld. Bruce Wayne was rich, attractive, /single/. He already had all of that over Joker.

"It's just one night, besides, this is me. They'd probably just assume I was being a playboy again." That's not actually how he meant for that to come out, but it was true.

"I... I don't know. I guess we'll see if I show up." She spoke softly and turned of her ear piece. She took a break on top of some old business building. Her eyes coming to rest on Joker's warehouse.

Bruce Wayne or Joker? This really shouldn't be a question. It really wasn't a question of who she'd rather be with, but rather who she'd rather her name be associated with. Only a select handful of people would know it was her name being tied to Joker, but it was those few that mattered the most to her.

"I should go." She kept her voice soft and only to herself. "Maybe it'd lead to some self improvement." She pulled her binoculars from their place on her side and lifted them up to her face. She looked around Gotham for a second before finding her way to Joker's warehouse.

She looked through one of the only lit windows, deciding that was Joker's office and most likely where he'd be.

Sitting in his desk, a frustrated look resting on his features, was none other than the clown prince of crime. She couldn't tell way he was doing or thinking of, but whatever it was, it was annoying him. Maybe she could cheer him up.

Obviously she /could/, but would she? Probably not. It was twisted and probably kind of wrong, but she enjoyed the idea of his frustration. She groaned slightly, pulled a batarangs from its pouch and looked to see if the window was open. It was a dry summer night, why wouldn't it be?

Placing the binoculars down, she took aim and sent the batarangs towards the building. If she had any notable skills, outside of kicking butt, it was throwing things. More specifically, sharp pointing things kind of in the form of bats.

She watched as it split through the night sky, careening directly through the window and crashing into the wall opposite it. A victorious smile came to her lips as she lifted the binoculars back of to her eyes. The smile was quickly fading when she noticed he didn't even care to look up at it.

Curiosity, as well as disappointment, cut into her. He'd never ignore anything that would even hint at a Bats' presence. She launched herself from her current location, gliding skillfully down to Joker's window. Landing carefully on the window ledge. She pulled herself in and sat on the windowsill. "Am I not even worth acknowledgement?" She sounded playful, a surprise to even her.

"Hm? That was you? Figured as much, your aim sucks." Joker grinned. He wanted to pass his frustration onto her, only because it was fun to irritate her.

"I wanted to hit the wall, for your information." She muttered softly, knowing he was trying to irritate her. "You looked frustrated."

"You're worried about me now? What is with the women in Gotham. I'm gonna have to find someone else now... Maybe I'll try a different route." He looked off slightly, like he were looking off into the distance to think.

"Nope, I just wanted to know what about, you know, in case I have to save myself or someone else." She watched as he seemed to be in deep thought, and ignoring her.

"Maybe Selina." He finally came back. "She's not quite you, but damn does she look good."

Was he trying to make her... Jealous? "Heh, yeah right. Only if you grow a couple inches, stop smiling, and dawn a cape and cowl." She muttered softly, she was never a big fan of her boss's relationship with Selina, mainly because it just seemed like Lina was only using him, but it was still a thing she had to live with.

"So the cat is with the bat? I knew it. Edward owes me twenty bucks." He chuckled softly, like he was victorious in finding this information.

"No... Not really. Their more like... Fuck buddies." She felt a little sick. Maybe Bruce wasn't really single. "Besides, Selina probably wouldn't even look twice at you, you're not exactly the prize catch in Gotham."

"That's not what the underworld thinks you think." He grinned sheepishly in her direction.

"You told!?" She stood up, about ready to remind him of her power.

"Relax toots, nobody listens to me... Well, except Crane, Ivy, Nigma, Harls, Tetch... You know, the people you have to worry about." He chuckled some more, this really was a fun game.

"You told all of them!?" She growled and held back an attack, only walking closer to the desk, to get a stronger hit in if she had to. "What is wrong with you?"

"What? I thought we were going public with it? I mean, you did tell bats." He choked a little as he felt her hands wrap around his throat. "Didn't you?" He choked out.

"That's different! He's my boy--" she forced herself to stop. What the hell was she just about to say? "He's my boss, they're your friends!"

"F-friends? Hah! They hate me." He chuckled some to the best of his ability. "What're you all hostile about? I didn't actually tell anybody... Why would they care?"

Barbara's hands loosened a little bit while she comprehended what he said, but quickly moved her hands back to her side. "So... They don't know?"

"Why would they?" He coughed slightly. "You choke me so much better than Har--"

"Shut up." She groaned a little. It was bad enough she was attracted to him, even worse that he was in a relationship and kept throwing it at her.

"Aw, don't worry, it's just us. Harley isn't here right now." He grinned a little bit, knowing it bugged her to think of what she was actually doing.

"Where is she?" Barb asked, a little more aggression in her voice than she would like to admit.

"How the hell should I know? You can't track someone in the afterlife." He shrugged slightly.

"You killed her!?"

"God, you're just taking everything to heart. She's probably with that plant chick, Ivy."

A wave of relief flew through Barbara, Harley was in a better place with Ivy. "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"That's be too easy, besides, you're hot when you get irritated." He chuckled a little. "Are you just gonna stand over my desk all night or does daddy get a kiss?"

"Bite me." She growled. Why'd he call himself daddy? She referred to her father as daddy... Or did, she couldn't anymore. Joker ruined the word for her. She started to walk away, but was caught by the forearm.

"You know, I just might." He pulled her back against the desk, causing her to sort of sit on it. He leaned over and breathed down her neck, catching a breath or two of her scent before biting down on her shoulder.

She gasped slightly and fell back onto the desk. Damn him. Just everything about him. She let out a frustrated moan. How the hell did he do this to her? Every time?

His hand slid down from her arm to her thighs. "I've got a few minutes, if you do." He spoke softly against her shoulder, grinning slightly as he did.

"Definitely not." She spoke once she caught her logic again and slammed her elbow back against him. "I have work to do." She spat angrily and walked away from him, grabbing her batarangs from his wall before leaving through the window. What was wrong with her? She couldn't even be mad at him, she brought herself here and practically asked for this.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the night went pretty smooth, the silence in Gotham was as comforting as it was concerning. Without any crime, there was nothing to do. Except think about things that really wouldn't matter, like Bruce's party.

Bruce's party. Why'd he invite her? He knew she didn't care for the events and only went because her dad would ask her along as his "date" for the evening, probably in hopes she'd find someone. Yet, here Bruce, acting like she loved the parties just as much as the other women he'd invite to them.

Maybe she wouldn't go... Then again, maybe she would, just to keep up the idea that she was like all other ditsy 22 Year olds in Gotham, all desperate to be noticed by Bruce. Yeah right. Even if she had set that image for herself now, nobody would believe it. Not after she spent the first 20 years of her life making her opinion heard.

A soft sigh broke the silence, even if she did go, she didn't have anything extravagant to wear, she hadn't gone shopping for a new dress since last time she had to go to one of Bruce's party and god forbid you wore the same one twice. Maybe she'd just wear jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved shirt over. Wallet chain too. Just to sell the idea she was a total punk. Yeah, she'd hear the end of that one. Did it really matter? They were just faceless people she would never hear from again. But if Bruce really meant that she'd be his date for the evening, it'd look bad on him.

Damn his rich boy parties.

She leaned back against a billboard and sighed again she could always ask Selina, she wore some pretty extravagant stuff. Like they wore the same size clothing, besides, it was probably stolen anyways. "Guess who's going shopping." She groaned slightly, not necessarily at shopping, but having to find something completely out of her usual wardrobe.

Whatever, she'll just find a black, almost skin tight dress with a pointy eared mask. Those exist.

All jokes aside, she definitely was not wanting to do this.

She checked her phone for the time and smiled a little. Shift was over and she had just enough time to go home, catch maybe twenty minutes of sleep before the shops all opened up, then start going door to door looking for something that'll be worth the effort.

Or so she hoped. She didn't get called back nor was she attacked, it just took her fifteen minutes of explanation to her boss that yes, she was going to buy a new dress and no, he wasn't going to pay for it. One would think he'd be a little less concerned about making sure nobody else ever paid for anything. It didn't matter though, she wasn't going to let him pay for it and she wasn't going to accept any money she found just laying around, conveniently on her stuff.

"Weirdo..." She muttered once she hung up the phone and finished getting dressed the way she let the public see her. Which literally meant a pair of jeans, almost skinnies but not quite, and a T-shirt.

She rubbed her eyes a little and walked out the front door, something she hardly did anymore. Sure, she was going shopping, but her mind wasn't. At this moment, she wasn't entirely sure where her mind was. There was far too much going on.

She went through at least three shops before picking a dress. It wasn't too extravagant, but it would do for a one time thing. It was just a casual seeming black dress. The skirt wasn't billowy, but it didn't cling to her either and it stopped at about her knees. The blouse part hung tight to her body, but not so tight that it left nothing to the imagination.

It was plain and pretty inexpensive which meant it'd be picked at, but she hardly cared. She was going to spend the evening stuck to Bruce's arm, as was expected of a woman who was a date to Bruce Wayne, and anybody would assume it cost a fortune so insults wouldn't be heard, if delivered. Unless she didn't and decided she'd only say hey to Bruce, make her presence known, then spend the rest of the evening hidden in the Batcave, ignoring Alfred's desperate pleas for her to start living a normal social life.

A small smile came to her lips as she thought about it. Poor Alfred, he did enough of that to Bruce, god knows he deserves a break.

Barbara's eyes burned with a mix of emotions when she saw one of Joker's guys standing casually outside of a club. She hardly came down here in the day, so she probably couldn't ID the club, but no way could it end well if Joker was involved.

She proceeded down the road towards him, walking as she normally would, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Just as she got within earshot, she heard an overexcited squeal and Harley ran towards her. "Babs!" The bubbly blonde shrieked before latching herself around the ginger.

"H-Harley? I wasn't expecting to see you, here." Here? More like anywhere, ever. At least not with one of Joker's guys, especially if she was with Ivy. Wait... There was that sword mind control thing she did with some spores. It made sense.

"I know! Isn't it so crazy that we'd just run into each other? Especially since yer dorky college-student-forever-wardrobe can't be bought around here." Harley giggled a little bit, like she was clever and hilarious in calling the college student a college student.

"Heh, yeah... I had to step a little out of my comfort zone." Barbara's voice became weak as she kind of tucked the bag behind her leg.

"Ooh, what didya get? A nice thigh high dress? Some lingerie?" Harley gave a little eyebrow wiggle.

"Uh... No. Not quite. I just had to get a new dress for that party down at Wayne Manor. Nothing fancy... Or sexy for that matter." Barb shook her head a little. She never pictured herself wearing anything like a thigh high skirted dress... Or lingerie for that matter.

"Pfft. What a drag. Ya know that's just a party for a bunch of weird old guys to drink champagne and try to hook up with young girls, right?" Harley explained, almost not noticing as Barbara started walking, but ran up to her and started following her. "Who's yer date? A judge? Commissioner Gordon?"

Barbara laughed a little. "No, he's not a judge or my dad. Someone with maybe a little more money."

"Sometimes I forget he's your dad... Then I look at how you dress and totally get the old man feel." She grinned a little bit. "More money? You didn't get asked by Wayne, didya?"

"Well... Kind of." Barb ignore the comment about her clothes, she got it. She's not the best dressed.

"Or was it his Butler? Wilfred?"

"Alfred? No. It was Bruce... I just didn't expect that to happen."

"You n everyone in Gotham."

"Thanks. Good to know I'm not the only non-believer." Barbara let the smile sit on her lips as they walked.

"I'm just telling the truth. Besides, ain't you a little young for someone like him?" Harley looked honestly intrigued, like he was some weird 80 year old weird guy.

"He's only seven years older than me."

"Gosh, why don't ya just run off with Crane? Going by your logic, he's only 7 years older, it makes perfect sense."

"Crane's tried to tear my father apart, don't think he'd approve." Not only that, he's also made an attempt on her life, is considered criminally insane, and one of her worst enemies. It'd work out so well.

"So... Yer gonna dance the night away with Bruce Wayne? Maybe you're not as weird as I thought you were."

Nope, Barbara was much weirder. "That's the plan. Kind of. I gotta go. I have a lot to do before tonight." She smiled before being squeezed practically to death.

"Talk to ya later Babs!" Harley shouted as she ran back to the club. Why she was there was still a mystery, though.

Barbara made her way back to her apartment and crashed on her couch, deciding to sleep for as long as she could.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so excited for the next few chapters! Some fun stuff is coming!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think, I will read and most likely reply!

The all too familiar urgency of the knock on Barbara's door dragged her from her sleep with a disgruntled groan. It took her a minute to finally realize what was going on. Her eyes snapped open and she got to work on getting herself ready. She changed as quickly as she could, shoved her makeup kit into her bag and pulled open the door. "Hey Alfred, is it time already?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Master Wayne is waiting in the car down stairs, would you like me to walk you down?" Alfred had to put on the vacant Butler act, despite their many years of friendship. Nobody could know that they knew each other personally.

"Of course." Barbara smiled and stepped out into the hallway. She shut and locked the door before walking beside Alfred. She was wearing heels, but she wasn't worried about the stairs, she'd been jumping off of buildings in heels most of life. Dancing was going to be a walk in the park.

"I do hope you don't plan on hiding throughout the party." Alfred spoke much softer than usual. "Master Bruce is looking forward to spending the evening with Barbara Gordon."

Barb had to bite back an argumentative sigh. She understood she always hid in the cave, but for Alfred to say something like that was almost offensive. She knew he wasn't a big fan of either one of them turning to their true identities in the middle of parties, but he'd never said something like that. Not to her at least. "I'll try not to." She smiled as Alfred opened the back passenger door and let Barbara in.

"Barb." Bruce's greeting was so casual and yet so distant. "You look nice." He gave a small smile, which wasn't uncommon.

"Oh, thanks." She held her smile, this was the fanciest date she'd ever been on that wasn't with her dad, actually the only date she'd been on that wasn't with her dad, and it couldn't feel more fake.

The car started down the road and Bruce let his smile fade. "You don't seem all that excited to be here, I knew you didn't like parties, but--"

"I never said I don't like parties, I just... Wasn't expecting to come tonight. Let alone be invited by you." She scratched her arm a little bit. She really didn't like parties, or any social event that had unreasonable societal standards pushed onto her, but she couldn't just say that. "I saw Harley today while I was out looking for a new dress..."

"Yeah? I meant to ask, how much did that cost? You know, so I know how much to hide in your mail box." Bruce joked a little, or at least it sounded like a joke, he knew Barbara wouldn't take his money.

"Anyways, she was alone, with one of Joker's guys, hanging around a club." Why was work the only thing she could talk about with Bruce?

"Barbara this isn't about work. I want you to just enjoy yourself tonight. That's most of the reason I personally invited you. You need to get away from work." Bruce's voice held an almost scary serious tone to it.

Most of the reason? Why not the entire reason? That didn't matter. "So what? I won't even be able to sneak down to the cave?"

"No, the cave's been locked down. Alfred and I will be the only ones that can get in. You need to socialize."

Oh, now it makes sense. Bruce wants her to start socializing with normal people in hopes she'd stop thinking about Joker. Like it were anything more than a lust that had been satisfied. "Fine, I'll be a good girl and cling to your arm, like should be expected of me." She didn't intend for it to sound so sarcastic, but she couldn't help it. She didn't ever like these parties and this was going to be the worst.

"That's... Not what I meant." A good girl? Barbara never fell into the category of a good girl. Sure, she wasn't a bad girl like Harley, but she definitely wasn't a good girl. She'd always broken the rules and never reformed. Bruce knew he was pushing it, but he really wasn't going to try an change her mind.

Barbara stayed silent for the rest of the drive out to Wayne manor. She wasn't excited for the next few hours, but she had to put on a fake smile anyway.

They both took turns thanking Alfred as they got out of the car and Barbara took hold of Bruce's arm as they walked inside.

An hour had passed and it was all fake smiles and laughs, playing the part of Bruce's date perfectly. They danced a couple of times and Barbara had officially given up on the party. It was an absolute bore and just as she imagined, she recognized no one. Sure, she knew all the rich old men from the news, but none of them meant anything to her. She wanted nothing more than to dawn her cape and cowl and hit the streets. Maybe even stop by and talk to Joker.

No. Why would she do that? There was no reason for her to want to be around him? Was Bruce right had she become victim to a game of his?

She was torn rather abruptly from her thoughts by Judge Martican complimenting her dress. She gave a smile and returned that his suit was a very handsome one. Even if it looked like every other suit at the party.

"Your honor, I'm thankful you could make it out tonight." Bruce had appeared almost out of thin air, startling both Barbara and the Judge.

The two men had a brief conversation before shaking hands and going about their own business. Bruce had wrapped his arm around Barb's waist, a simple ploy for the crowd. "Wanna get away from people for a bit?" His voice was far too soft to be heard by anyone else.

Barbara nodded, far too excited to finally escape people and the unending bantering about who was more powerful than who. She celebrated internally as the two climbed the stairs and very clearly approached Bruce's study.

Was he really going to let her duck into the cave for a few?

Bruce held the door open for Barbara before shutting it and cutting out all of the outside world. It was silent and lonely. A feeling Barbara never actually thought she'd be thankful to have.

An unintentional gasp slipped out of her as she felt Bruce's hand on her cheek just before his lips slammed into hers. She stared up at him with unbelieving eyes for a moment. His eyes were shut, but if they weren't, he would've been faced with the most confused look on Barbara's face.

She pushed her hand against his chest weakly, not really trying to get away from him, but not really wanting to stay here either. She finally submitted to the kiss and let her crystal blue eyes disappear behind her eyelids and she kissed back. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stop this? She hadn't had anything to drink all night, so it couldn't be blamed on alcohol, and she wasn't attracted to Bruce. Not that she knew at least. He never really seemed like a turn on to her. A boss, a friend, a shoulder to lean on, but never a turn on.

She let out an almost inaudible moan as the kiss deepened and she felt Bruce's tongue slide into her mouth. She let her fingers grab desperately at Bruce's shirt as her mouth was invaded and explored by the last man she'd ever expect.

Bruce finally stopped probing her mouth and ended the kiss, a small pant to his breath.

Barbara made a small, disapproving groan as the kiss ended, but quickly recovered. Her eyes snapped open and she wanted so bad to just deck Bruce right then and there. She never would've though getting away from people meant that she was going to be put through that and have no say in it.

Bruce's eyes held back far more passion than he was going to let show. He didn't want to just kiss her and let her go, but he couldn't bring himself to go any further. He knew this decision had to be made by her.

Barb stared at him, she was back to disbelief. She could see how much he was holding back and she knew this was practically torture to him, but she almost wanted to watch him suffer. She almost wanted to push him away until he couldn't take it anymore. She almost wanted to see what he would do. "I think we should go." She spoke plainly and started toward the door she couldn't help but jump a little when Bruce came up behind her and pulled her up against himself.

Her heart was pounding and she knew Bruce could hear it. This was so out of character for him. He never did anything like this, especially not with how he treated her.

"Do you really want to go or are you just afraid?" His voice was like a low growl like he was almost trying to be Batman.

"Bruce..." It felt so wrong to be in his arms like this, pressed up against his body, almost like she didn't know what she wanted. Who she wanted. This didn't feel right. It felt good, but it felt wrong. It didn't make her feel the same way Joker did.

What the hell did Joker do to her that made her so desperate? This question plagued both of their minds.

"Bruce... No... I have to go... I'll let you know if I go out patrolling tonight." She pulled away from him and left the room. No doubt he followed, but not chasing her. He let her decide for a reason. Even if it destroyed him a little.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! New chapter! Like I said before, super excited for the next few chapters. So much great stuff is coming. Please let me know what you think in the comments, I will definitely read and most likely reply to those. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

Barbara made it home and back out on the streets in record time. She was fully suited, but she wasn't going to call in just yet. She wasn't patrolling. Her icy blue eyes crossed the night sky to meet with the warehouse just across the street.

It had such an abandoned, but lively feel to it. It was hard to describe and even harder to picture other than just an old, worn out building that only Joker could make seem young and wild.

Moments past before Barbara could bring herself to crossing the road and meeting the side if the building. She slid open the window to Joker's office and let out a deep breath into its emptiness. She crossed the room and cracked open the door. Silence filled the air, there didn't seem to be any people around.

Barb investigated the building and found several clown-faced goons sleeping in different but equally strange places, but Joker remained hidden.

With a slightly disappointed sigh, Barb disappeared into the night again. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't an empty warehouse.

The rest of the night was equally silent and disappointing, she was joined by Batman around 2, the party probably lasted until then, but she couldn't complain. The city was peaceful when all the rich stiffs were in one place, drinking the night away.

The conversation was short and consisted mostly of Bruce apologizing before ordering that she go home for a few hours and slept. There was little to no point in arguing about it, she would've been brushed off anyway.

She made it into her apartment around 3 and had no interest in stripping herself of her suit, if she did, she'd just be called back out fifteen minutes later. She pushed open her bedroom door and immediately felt a wave of emotions hit her.

"Heya Bats, Ya miss me?" Joker's voice took on several tones, mostly taunting. It was obnoxious and strangely appealing at the same time.

"Listen, I've had a hell of a night, you have two options, be silent while I sleep or leave." Why'd she give the first option? Did she really want Joker hanging around while she slept?

"You seem upset. Why don't you tell Daddy what's on your mind and he'll do his best to make it better." He was definitely patronizing her now and that was probably his worst choice.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your shit today." She groaned as she stepped closer to her bed, regrettably turning her back on Joker.

There was a slight hitch in her breath when she felt the other's warm body press against her own. She almost melted into his warmth but quickly tensed up again. Something was seriously wrong with her.

"You really must be upset. I don't think you've ever gotten this mad at me." Did that make sense? Did anything he ever say make sense? She spent the last several years mad at him.

"I said not today." She growled and elbowed him in his rib cage. She took this moment to break away from him and continue on her path to her bed. She really didn't want to fight Joker, but she also didn't want to want him either.

With a brief pain sliding out of Joker's memory he finished the trek to the bed, climbed over her and slammed his hands down onto the bed, one on either side of Barbara's head. "I think you need to kiss the pain away." He didn't give her a chance to argue and only forced his lips up against hers.

Barbara growled again when he took such a dominating position over her and a third when she was kissed. That was twice in one night and she was sick of it. The only difference was the feeling that came with this once. A shutter of excitement rushed down her spine as she kissed back. She had no idea what had possessed her, maybe it was the fact that Joker had gone out of his way to break into her home only to have her or maybe she was just really desperate for attention she didn't care who it came from, at this point, she wasn't entirely sure.

Joker took this chance to push his tongue into her mouth, probing it immediately afterward. He felt her arms try to snake around his neck which he only pulled away and forced back down onto the bed above her head. He felt himself become hard and his pants tighten. He couldn't deny just how much he'd been thinking about that night when he took her and how much he wanted to do it again. To taste her, to feel her, to have her all to himself again.

She moaned a little and sucked on his tongue. She was terrified of having her arms pinned and being forced to submit to him, but she didn't want it to stop either. She brought her leg up to rub against his. What was the difference between him and Bruce? Why couldn't she let herself go for B? It wasn't right, but she almost felt like only Joker could do this to her. She gently nipped at Joker's tongue.

He couldn't help but pant slightly at the feel of her teasing him the way she was. This wasn't fair and she knew it. He ended the kiss and started attacking her neck, sucking, biting, and kissing it, despite the fabric between them. He wanted her bad and he was afraid she knew that too.

Barb gasped slightly when he unclipped her cape and let it slide off of her neck. Her fists balled up tightly. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to touch him, hold him down against herself. She didn't want to let him have the option to leave her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to rub against his crotch. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan.

Joker let his own growl slip into existence as he held both of her wrists with one hand and traced the other one over her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts at any chance he got. He groaned some when she started to grind harder against him.

She couldn't hold back the little moan that was also drawn from her by the contact and his sounds. With a quick twist of her hips, she managed to roll them over and pin him down, breaking her wrists free in the process. She placed a hand on his chest and started to grind down against him, moaning as she did. She wanted nothing more than to rip off her suit and play. She looked down at Joker to catch his hungry eyes peeling her clothes off. She pulled off the shirt of her suit, revealing the faded hickeys Joker had left on her body. 

He let an approving grin slide over his lips as he leaned up and carefully nipped at the smooth skin he'd marked just days before. It still tasted good and it still made him want her more.

Barbara felt her hands bury themselves in his hair, pulling slightly. She moaned as she felt him pull his tongue across her skin. She felt her body jerk up slightly, putting her on her knees and practically putting her breasts right into his face. She let him strip her of her bra and start playing with her breasts.

He sucked, licked, and bit at her newly exposed flesh forcing her to moan. His own moan was torn from his lips as she pulled on his hair, her body trembling as he brought her to this state. He was victorious once more and he was loving it.

Barbara moved one hand to Joker's cheek and pulled him off of her just enough to slam her lips into his. She moaned a little as Joker pushed his tongue into her mouth as a response. She started sucking on his tongue again. She stopped sucking on his tongue and started rubbing her own against it, exploring the new surface. 

Joker felt his desire taking over him, more than it had before. He didn't intend on this happening. It just seemed so convenient that he knew where she lived now. He didn't have to wait for her to come to him. He slowly dragged his fingers over her body, letting them stop at her hips, so that he may pull her body closer to himself. A short groan cut out of his throat as he forced the kiss to stop. He stared at her for a moment before throwing her down onto the bed backwards. He wasn't trying to hurt her or scare her, just trying to reestablish his dominance.

Barbara knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, but she still felt her defenses rise. He was still a criminal. He was still her enemy. To the outside world she would still have to punch him in the face and lock him up in Arkham. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't change that. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he let a deep breath out against his skin. She let one hand wrap under his arm and hold onto his shoulder and the other came up to tug on his hair.

Barbara groaned slightly when she heard her commlink crack to life and Bruce's voice rip through. She wasn't sure what was said but it was something along the lines of Bruce needing her assistance on something. She pushed Joker off of her and gathered her clothes again.

"I have to go home then?" Joker sounded almost disappointed.

"You don't have to go home, but if Barbara comes home, she'll probably call the cops. It'd be in your best interest to leave." Barbara responded softly.

"Maybe I'll just follow you." Joker grinned a little, he wasn't really going to, considering the image that would give him.

"Do you want to be dropped off the edge of a cliff? I'm fairly certain Batman could find something to justify that with." Barbara said as she redressed herself.

"What could I have poss--" Joker stopped mid sentence at the look he got from the other end of the conversation. "Right, Jason, what we've been doing, /Jason/."

"And countless other things. It's more than just what you did to hurt him, but everything in general. This is just icing on the cake. Trust me. You probably don't want to stretch him much more." Why did she care? What would it matter if Joker pushed Batman just a little bit more?

"You know, Bats, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want to lose me." Joker laughed a little and forced a surprisingly gentle kiss to her lips. "Good thing I'm not completely insane." He walked out of the room and presumably out of the apartment too.

Barbara felt her heart flutter when Joker kissed her as gently as he had. She wanted him and only him. His rough kisses, his gentle touches, his lustful eyes, the soft panting his breath would hold showing that he really enjoyed what they were doing, that's what she wanted. Would she call it love? No. It was nothing more than lust. Then why wouldn't she let Bruce do this?

Barbara shook away the thoughts and threw herself out the window and into the night sky. Off to find Bruce and maybe even save his life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 25 is up. An entire month later. Many apologies. Life's been so busy lately. I've been saying for the past couple of chapters that I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters. This was one of them. I wanted it to be good and worth the wait, so I put a lot of time into writing it. I hope it was, well, worth the wait. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

Barbara touched down on the ground a few feet from Bruce and immediately got to work. It was nothing more than a few petty thugs, they were all armed, but definitely not something Bruce should need help with. It was no matter though, it was a chance to let out a few frustrations and prove to Bruce that she could still work, fearing his disapproval and rejection more than anything else.

She didn't hesitate to send a batarang at the thug closest to her, sticking it in the arm that held the gun, to catch his attention before she flipped around and kicked him in the face, immediately dropping him.

She half-vacantly watched as Bruce pounced on a couple of guys, both going down at once before being punched out completely. Her attention couldn't stay on him long as another thug readied his gun and aimed directly for him. Split second thinking sent her over her boss's back and directly into the other thug. Pinning him against a wall, she knocked him unconscious.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and sent an elbow back into the person behind her. Realizing it was Batman she just elbowed, she let herself relax as she heard the bat hook get pulled from his belt and shot up to the building a few feet away. Why she couldn't do this herself, she'd never understand.

As soon as they landed on the roof, she pulled away from him, an unintentional glare formed in her eyes. "That's what you needed help with?" She sounded annoyed, far more annoyed than she meant.

"Good response time. You were with him weren't you?" His voice took on the smallest hint of concern along with its usual sternness.

"Why do you care? You told me to go home, so I did." She realized that specific choice of words was a mistake after she said them.

"He knows where you live? Barbara, he can't know who you are." The concern was quickly replaced with more sternness and probably some anger too. 

"He doesn't. Do you really think I'd be dumb enough to tell him where I live? Let alone who I am? I wasn't with him, okay?" She had to refrain from saying much else, her tone was going to earn her extra training hours as it was.

"Barb..." His voice fell to damn near silent while he spoke. "It's just because I worry about you. Joker's a dangerous person. I'm not gonna stand between you and him, you deserve some fun, but I can't help it if I worry. He could kill you tomorrow and wouldn't lose anything from it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew it was my fault for not protecting you better."

"I'm not like Jason." Barbara felt herself become silenced by her own words. She'd never said anything like that, especially not to Bruce. "I've been on the team for years, you still don't think I can take care of myself?" There was nothing she could do to fix this. Nothing she could say. Nobody had really mentioned Jason since Bruce seemed to get over it. It had only been a little less than a year since Jason's death was confirmed, nobody was okay with talking about it and nobody wanted to bring it back, but yet it happened.

Bruce clicked his commlink on and turned from Barbara. "Alfred, send the car and expect us back at the cave."

Us? He was going to work her to death for that last comment, she already knew it. "Bruce..." She let her voice fall silent without another word. She had been on the team longer than anybody else, including Dick. She knew Bruce better than anybody else, except Alfred. She knew each of the robins, treated them like brothers, losing Jason was one of the hardest pains any of them went through and she treated it like it was nothing.

She felt her heart sink more as the car pulled around the corner and Bruce glided down to the ground. She followed close behind, knowing better than to ignore him. The top slid back and Bruce jumped into the driver seat, Barb into the passenger seat.

The ride was silent except a brief, 30 second long conversation between Bruce and her dad about the thugs left behind. It was a painfully long ride because of the silence.

As soon as the Bat mobile pulled into the cave, Barb felt her heart begin to pound. She hadn't been personally escorted through the cave in so long, it almost hurt.

She followed Bruce up to the training platform. Tim was there, but he didn't say a word. He'd never seen Bruce so serious.

Bruce pulled his cowl off and let it hang around his neck, before he took place behind the hanging bag. "You don't use your left side often when fighting. It's a weakness I've noticed more and more. Work on it." He still sounded stern and only Barbara really knew why.

Barb took off her cowl, also letting it rest around her neck and unclipped her cape, letting it fall to the ground. She started hitting the bag and immediately fell into a pattern. Left, left, right, left kick, left.

She wasn't being gentle either, light punches would only earn her more work. Her eyes were focused on the bag directly in front of her and didn't notice as Alfred came down onto the platform. She heard the old man talking to the youngest, but didn't hear what was said. Probably something about how he should keep his distance from the two. Left, left, right, left kick, left. The pattern repeated in her mind as she moved her limbs, a bit faster than the pattern could run, but not enough to throw off her count.

She felt herself start to slow a little after about thirty minutes. She pushed through, regardless, and sped up again, refusing to give Bruce the satisfaction of knowing he could tire her easily.

"Stop." Bruce's voice came through in a simple order.

Just as soon as the word was spoken, the constant sound of Barb pounding the bag stopped. There was a light pant to her breath, but both her and Bruce ignored it. Bruce stepped from the bag and picked up an old, worn pad that he used mostly to get them to work on their kicks.

Not a word was spoke. between the two of them, Barbara already knew what he wanted her to do. She watched as he came to stand in a steady position so she could kick as hard as she wanted and still not throw his balance.

Barbara could feel nothing but blind anger fall over the room, whether it was from her, Bruce, or both, she couldn't tell, but she felt it. It seemed to power her kicks as she did. Bruce had taught her that, when practicing in the cave, their kicks were four steps. Lift, kick, back, and down. Side kicks were five. Lift, turn, kick, back, down. It was the same as Tae Kwon Do, but faster and the foot touched the ground each time. She jumped right back into a pattern. Front, front, side, front. It was easier on both of them for there to be a pattern, he could prepare himself for different measures of strength and she wouldn't have to think about it.

Another thirty minutes and she was able to stop with her kicks. Her breaths had become deeper as her system began to exhaust it's energy. She never realized just how quickly she could tire herself when only using rage to fuel her movements. This was probably the reason Bruce tried his best to keep their minds clear of anger.

Bruce set down the pad and put her on a treadmill and turned the speed up to a few steps faster than she usually took. This was technically unnecessary, she was quick enough on foot, but this was also technically a punishment. 

Tim was watching intensely as Bruce worked Barbara. He'd never seen Bruce really put her through a harsh regiment like this and usually it was out of fun or practice, this was completely different. Alfred had gone back upstairs for a moment to get some water for Barbara. She was being punished, but hydration was not something she would be denied.

Thirty more minutes, Barbara felt her legs edge toward sore. None of this was something she'd never done before, but usually it was leisurely, she was doing it at her own pace. This was Bruce's pace. Set with the exact purpose of making a point. The treadmill slowed to a fast jog and Barbara followed it nicely. Fifteen minutes passed and it slowed again to a quick walk. All were necessary for her muscles to relax properly. Another fifteen minutes passed before the she was allowed to step off the machine.

"Five minutes. Change into something you can spar confortably in and drink some water." Bruce still sounded stern, but a little less than before. He wasn't going to let her off just yet, but he probably wasn't going to work her this hard for much longer. Bruce watched as she only took a couple of drinks of water before practically running up the stairs to the next platform up. "Tim, get back to training. Alfred will guide you." He spoke as he followed Barbara up the steps, but went the opposite direction of her. He was also going to change. There was way too much on his suit that could hurt Barbara for them to spar like this.

Both Bruce and Barbara reappeared at the same time in similar clothes, him in grey sweatpants and her in grey sweatpants and a black sports bra. They both had well toned bodies. The only real difference between the two of them was the thin layer as well as various beads of sweat that lined Barbara's body. She still wouldn't admit exhaustion. If there was really anything she learned from Bruce, it was that she was just as stubborn as him.

Bruce led the way down to the sparring mat. This caught Tim's attention again and Alfred's. Bruce and Barbara sparred all the time, it was nothing new, they always matched each other in speed and force, they could spar for hours before one of them slipped up and the other got them down and made them stay down, but never had they really sparred with so much tension between them. It would be a show to watch.

Bruce stared across the mat at the young woman he had trained for years, he wasn't going to go all out on her like he would to thugs, but he wasn't going to go easy on her. Not like he ever really did. He waited for her to get ready, both of them putting wraps around their hands to keep them safe. He would let her make the first move. He always did, regardless of why they were sparring.

Barb could tell immediately the only reason they were on this mat was so Bruce could let off some steam and let her go sooner. How much sooner 'sooner' was could be debated. They'd already been in the cave for a couple of hours and Bruce hadn't let up a bit.

Barbara took in a few deep breaths, there was really only a few ways this would end. Bruce would drop her and force her to admit defeat, she would drop him and force more training onto herself, or they would both refuse to give in and keep going until they could no longer move.

Barbara's bright blue eyes stared up at Bruce's. The normally cheerful expression they always radiated to the rest of her features when she got to spar with Bruce was gone. Instead it was replaced with emotions that were ever seen in her eyes, not in the cave at least. Fear, doubt, rising exhaustion, fear. Barb never showed any signs of ever fearing Bruce. Not even when he seemed least like himself, she never showed genuine fear toward him.

She quickly crossed the mat and sent a high fist directly for his jaw, her wrist was pushed away by Bruce's and she immediately returned, with her other fist, to send a low strike for his abdomen, but was once again refused the satisfaction of hitting him due to his other hand coming to stop it.

Barb took a step back. Completely out of Bruce's space, but not his range. This was made obvious when she felt Bruce's leg wrap around the backside of her own and pull, dropping her almost immediately. She was caught off-guard by how quickly Bruce managed to get her down and was caught off-guard again when she didn't hit the ground. Instead of falling flat on her ass. She sat about an inch off the ground, Bruce's hand wrapped around her wrist. He stepped back and pulled her up as well.

"Again." He ordered and got back into the ready position. He intentionally dropped her quickly. She showed fear of him, which meant she was afraid he'd hurt her. He had to prove that, regardless of what was said or done, he wouldn't hurt her.

Barbara stood up as she was assisted and pulled back as well. She was still a bit surprised that she had gone down so quickly. That hadn't happened in a long time. Bruce was obviously trying to prove a point. One that was quickly interpreted and understood.

The spar had gone back and forth. Bruce went down, then Barb, then Bruce a couple of times and then Barbara a couple of times. Neither one of them stayed down though. Not for a while at least.

Barbara winced slightly in a mixture of pain and embarrassment as she was flipped down onto the pad, landing flat on her back. At this point, she had a couple of new bruises, but Bruce didn't walk away without any himself. He had more bruises than she did, most of hers were by mistake anyway. He didn't intend on hurting her and as far as he could tell, he hadn't. Once he was sure Barbara wasn't going to get back up, he lay himself down a few feet from her, both of their chests heaving in absolute exhaustion.

There was a moment of silence where they both listened to the other's breath, vaguely checking for any obvious damage that had been done. Neither of them were breathing irregularly.

"You know... I wasn't... Wrong..." Barbara's voice was broken by her breaths. She wasn't challenging Bruce, just reminding him that she hadn't broken, just merely let him win.

She groaned, unintentionally, as Bruce appeared above her and pressed down on her obvious bruises, not enough to hurt her, just enough to make sure she wasn't hurt. He watched her expression change as he pressed lightly on each of the bruises, one of them being in the center of her chest, but a couple of inches above her breasts.

"B... Stop..." She groaned, almost in a panicky tone and both of her hands came to grip his arm. It wasn't a bruise and it wasn't from him. It was recent though and it was sensitive, still.

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he pulled away from her. Standing up just as quickly. "You should take the rest of the night off. I mean it this time. Go home, shower, don't make me send Alfred with you." Bruce walked off of the platform and entirely out of t cave with a surprising level of haste.

Barbara couldn't help the light blush that had formed on her cheeks. She hadn't lied about going home, but she did lie about being with Joker. This had become obvious to Bruce and she knew it. She quickly hopped up from her position on the floor and nearly ran up the stairs and into the suit chamber. She quickly changed into a spare set of civilian clothes and bid Alfred and Tim a good night before leaving the cave and Wayne manor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is happening. I feel so bad for this, a short chapter and a long wait. I apologize and will try to get something sorted out soon, I promise I will work on it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, I'm excited to see what you think!

Barbara stepped into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She practically ran through her apartment and into the bathroom where she started a hot shower. That was exactly what she needed. A nice hot shower to give her a break from the men in her life. God there were too many and way too many that were forcing her into awkward positions. She hardly waited for the water to get very hot before she stripped out of her civilian clothes and got into the shower.

A few minutes passed and she only let the hot water run over her body. What had her life come to? Juggling work, her dad, a quickly dwindling social life, school and now her not so secret secretive "relationship" with Joker and now her boss's jealousy. It was a mess and she had to find a way to fix it, but how? It's not like she could just get Joker and Batman to agree to something, even if she couldn't, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to put herself through that, not to mention what that would do to her image.

Barbara let out a small, frustrated groan as she thought about it. At least Bruce was showing some level of control. If she had to fight him, she'd probably dwindle away into insanity. After looking at Joker and Harley, not to mention the other rogues, it didn't really sound like something she wanted to do.

After about a half an hour, Barbara had grown tired of standing and turned off the shower. She wrapped a towel around her thin body and moved from her bathroom to her bedroom. She lay, rather lifeless, across her bed, her eyes searching the ceiling for an answer.

Her and Joker weren't technically a thing, so dumping him was off the menu, not to mention his homicidal tendencies at even the slightest sign of rejection. Telling Bruce to possibly off would end only a few ways, she'd lose her job, he'd be okay with it, or she'd end up in another Joker situation. Only one of those seemed like a good thing, and she didn't want to aim for that 33% chance.

She let out a soft sigh. She could always spoil the game for Joker and take off her mask, then again, homicidal tendencies. Why did she have to fuel his madness? Why did she have to keep going back? Why couldn't she just settle down with a normal guy, like Bruce. Yeah, normal. Right.

She let her soft blue eyes slide shut and her breathing to slow. She was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Only a few moments passed before Barbara heard a soft knock on the balcony window. She tried her best to ignore it, but knew what it meant. Bruce was sitting outside her window and wanted to talk.

Her eyes snapped open and she picked herself up off her bed. She grabbed a robe from behind her bedroom door and slid it on over the towel and tied it closed. She quietly crossed the rest of her apartment and drew back the curtains, to no surprise, there Bruce, or Batman, was. Waiting to be let in.

After a moment of contemplation Barbara opened the window that acted more as a door and stepped aside letting Bruce in.

"Barb..." He started to speak but stopped again. "I'm... Sorry for what I did in the cave... It wasn't my place to humiliate you in front of Alfred and Tim..." His voice was soft and sincere, yet still somehow stern. It made no sense how he managed to do so.

"Look, it's done and over with..." Barbara let her eyes trailed over Bruce's features. She wanted to ask him for advice but really couldn't. This was the hardest decision she'd ever had to make, solely for that reason, she couldn't ask for help. Not even from Alfred. Everyone would have they're own side to defend and it left Barbara stuck in the middle. "I don't care anyway... it's not like they don't know..." Her voice was almost completely emotionless. "Bruce... im--" Whatever she was going to say never made it as Bruce pressed a rough kiss to her lips.

This decided it, Bruce was the absolute worst at timing.

Barb didn't even try to fight him off of her, instead, she let her hand press against his masked cheek before coming up to hold one of the ears on his cowl. She moaned slightly as she was pushed up against the wall. She didn't intend on finding any pleasure in this, but she couldn't help it.

Maybe she wasn't attracted to the man, but the passion instead. It was a terrifying though, Joker being passionate. It had to be something else. Joker was the least passionate person Barbara knew.

She gasped slightly as she felt Bruce place his hand on her upper thigh, nearly touching her ass. A small blush crept across her cheeks as she felt Bruce take advantage of the gasp and push his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but let her mouth open more for him to explore, her eyes sliding shut as his tongue ran over every surface it could reach.

She was thankful for the wall behind her, or she probably would've collapsed. He was so talented, it almost frustrated Barbara more to know this.

Her leg came up to wrap around Bruce's as he continued to invade her mouth. His hand moved to further behind her leg to hold her leg up and against his body.

She pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him off of her slightly. She panted heavily as she was allowed to breath again. Her eyes searched Bruce's body for any sign of him doing that again, but he didn't show any signs of repeating his actions. Barb dropped her leg from his side and stared down at the ground. "Bruce... I think you should go... I have to do something..." It almost tore her in half to tell Bruce to leave, but she couldn't summon the courage to let him continue. She wasn't afraid of him doing anything, just of how much more work it would be on her end. She had been through enough for one night.

She watched as Bruce left through the window without any argument and she walked to the closest place, her couch, and collapsed. Just when she started to think he wouldn't try anything, he goes and does this. Why? What made her so appealing all of the sudden?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I'm so so so very sorry for this taking so long.
> 
> I stated in a comment that there was a bit of a scare with my grandfather's health and I've been so overwhelmed with work and other personal matters that I haven't really been able to write much, but I finally got to it and forced myself to write before I got to go to sleep.
> 
> It's kind of a short chapter, considering the wait (I'm so sorry), but it's something to hold everyone over until probably sometime later in the week, or month. I really do want to try and get back into writing and updating on a regular basis.
> 
> I never thought this story, or any of my stories really, were going to take off like it did. I mean, it really amazes me how many people left comments asking for another chapter. I know it's not nearly as popular as some other stories, but it's still a big deal for me. So, thank you all very much for your patience, support and much appreciated critiques.
> 
> Anyway, it's 5 in the morning for me and you're all probably tired of me, so, for the last time. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry it took so long.

Babs launched up as she was torn from her land of dreams. A quick glance around the room brought a sigh of relief into the still air. She was home, on her couch, and a bit sore, but she was home. Bruce was going to get an earful from her as soon as she saw him, or maybe she'd just ignore it and hope it all went away, like that ever happened.

She looked over her body for a second, she was still only wearing a towel and a robe, not that she should've been wearing anything else, but she was almost never comfortable to sleep unless she was in some sort of sleepwear. A small detail that actually prevented her from sleeping some mornings.

She groaned as she pulled herself off the couch, despite a good majority of her body being sore. It had been, at the very least, months since Bruce had really pushed her limits, forcing her to work into exhaustion, he knew she was capable of matching him any day, so he didn't need to, unless it was a punishment. She quietly walked into the bathroom, pausing for a moment.

She stared into her mirror, definitely judging the woman staring back. "Barbara Cathleen Gordon, what are you doing?" She scolded herself softly before getting on with her morning routine. She brushed her teeth and hair before putting that up into a tight pony tail, got dressed in her usual workout clothes before getting to work on her home gym.

It didn't matter than she ached all over, she was still going to do her usual morning regiment, just in much lighter reps and not for nearly as long.

She wiped a bit of sweat from her brow with a towel before she drank a bit of water and left her apartment, going out for her morning run. Usually, she would've met Colleen 15 minutes ago, but she was running late and she knew it, so she'd just have to jog alone.

Her normal jog would take her down by the GCPD, through central park, down towards the botanical gardens, then back to her apartment, which was technically a lot of ground to cover, but it was really nothing to her. Today was different however, she needed the extra time to clear her head, get some thoughts out.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was really going, she was just going. She'd make it back to her apartment sooner or later.

After what felt like hours, she found herself walking up the stairs to her apartment, a little cool down session. She didn't want to be home, but she didn't feel like running around Gotham for much longer. There were far too many people out there that she was trying to avoid. Bruce, her dad, Joker, Harley. God, Harley. Babs slowly dropped herself onto her couch as she got inside. The poor, bubbly, blonde had to be an absolute mess over this all.

Barb could feel her heart sink as thoughts of Harley's emotions poured into her mind. She'd completely forgotten about the poor girl. The once psychiatrist who threw her whole life out the window for a man that went behind her back with one of their worst enemies, she just had to be crushed by it - and that was Barbara's fault.

She sighed a bit. Gotham was not the best place for her to be right now, but she knew she couldn't just leave. "You can't just run from your problems, nothing good will come from that and you know it." She was talking outloud, like she was scolding someone else in the room. She pulled a notebook up from her coffee table, as well as a pen, and started writing down all the possible outcomes for a number of ways going about putting a stop to all this. Brain storming, that was her solution, she had been a student for far too long.

She yawned a bit as the list grew to at least three or four pages, front and back, long. Yep, there was no possible way she could put an end to all this without at least one person dying. She could always just fake her own death, right? She rolled her eyes as she dropped the notebook again and stretched out across the couch.

This would be so much easier if she could strategize with someone, anyone. This was literally the worst little predicament she had ever managed to put herself in. She couldn't even so much as bounce ideas off of Alfred. He tried his best to stay unbiased most days, but he was a good guy, in the end, and that meant he would side with Bruce and insist she actually give a somewhat normal guy a chance, or at least one that wasn't absolutely insane and in love with the sound of people screaming in agony.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned her head back. What was she supposed to do? On one hand, she had two attractive men practically head over heels for her, and on the other, she had the Joker and Batman chasing after her. It's a double edged sword, really. The only other person she'd ever known that had ever been in a similar situation was Selina, and she really didn't feel like thinking of Lina as a role model.

Another soft sigh cut the silence of the room as Barbara's eyelids grew heavy. She needed the sleep, she hasn't been sleeping much at all, and she knew it. She stretched again before slowly drifting into a much lighter sleep than before. She was going back to work tonight and she definitely had her work cut out for her, she was going to need as much sleep as she could get.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a quick update this time. Yay! I'm hoping I can keep updating frequently.  
> Anyway, enjoy and as always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged.

Babs woke up no later than the sun had fallen, her communicator letting out it familiar and urgent sounding beep. She clicked it on as she pressed it into her ear. "What's up?" She could assume it was either Bruce or Dick.

"Are you coming out tonight?" It was Bruce. His voice was surprisingly soft considering that he was probably already suited up and out of the cave.

"Yeah, I was just about to suit up." She spoke through a stretch, she really was just about to, even though she just woke up. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, we need to talk." Sure, he didn't sound like his normal self, but he definitely was, nobody else could make a talk sound like something to be dreaded. "Meet me at Ace chemicals."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." She clicked off the small device and put it down on her table before walking into her room and suiting up. Just as she was about to walk out, she noticed a little folded up piece of paper sitting on her nightstand.

Upon further investigation, she noticed the collar Joker had gotten for her sitting behind it, he probably did this when he broke into her apartment the last time. The note itself had a J with a little heart next to it, that seemed to be how he was going to sign his notes to her. She picked up the paper and read the note.

"This is only for Bats so, Gordon, keep your hands off it.  
Ps - You can wear it when you're out and think of me."

Barb chuckled slightly at the note. If only he knew he was telling her to keep her hands off. She picked up the collar and held it in her hands for a minute. Her face was serious as she turned it over and looked at every detail as if she were actually contemplating wearing it. She shook her head and dropped it back onto the nightstand.

She stepped out into the living room and pressed her earpiece in before pulling her cowl on and slipped out the window. Joker was insane if he thought she'd actually wear that outside. Well, he was insane, but that wasn't the point.

She lept from the fire escape over to the building beside her before climbing up and starting towards Ace chemicals as instructed.

She climbed over the ledge of the building and looked over at Bruce, a small smile on her lips. "Hey, B, what's up?"

"About this morning, I-" He was cut short by Barb's hand coming up and seeming waving away his words.

"Don't worry about it." She was frustrated about it earlier, but it had passed. "It doesn't matter."

"But, I stepped out of line and I shouldn't have." Bruce had obviously spent the whole day beating himself up over this.

Barb stepped closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, not really like he'd kissed her, but it was still a kiss. "There, now I've kissed you, it doesn't matter. Let it go." She stepped back and smiled at him again. It really didn't bother her. "Is that all you wa-" Babs was also cut short when Bruce had stepped forward and kissed her again.

Barb felt her eyes widen as she realized Bruce was kissing her again. This time it was definitely her fault, so she couldn't even be mad about it. She relaxed as she kissed him back. Her hand moved up against his chest, her fingers slowly running over his armor. His kiss still didn't excite her the way Joker's did, but maybe she needed a break from that anyway.

Bruce placed his hand to her cheek and deepened the kiss a bit. He shouldn't have kissed her and he knew she wasn't thrilled by it, but he needed to taste her. He needed her to taste him.

Barb closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss for a second, and licked his lips before she let their lips be joined again, this time there was a bit more passion.

Bruce slid his tongue into her mouth and started to tangle it around hers. He slid his hand down her side before sliding his hand up her shirt. His gloved hand ran over her skin as he moved his hand up to her breast, squeezing it through her bra.

Barb shivered a bit at the feeling of his glove running over her bare skin, a soft moan being drawn from her as he squeezed her tit. This was so different from Joker, so calm and actually kind of refreshing.

Bruce slowly brought an end to the kiss, his breath held a light pant to it. "Barb..." He looked over her features, she was so pretty. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." Barbara could hear the frustration in her own voice. That was another big difference between him and Joker. As soon as he started to actually give in to his desires, he apologized. He felt bad for wanting her. She pulled away from him and fixed her suit, putting her shirt back down in its place, the seam between her top and pants practically vanishing.

"I'm gonna go scope out the docks. If anything's going on, it'll probably start there." She sighed as she turned away from him and stepped off the ledge, heading out toward the docks. Leaving Bruce behind. Well, at least she figured out one of the big differences between the two.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much longer chapter for everyone tonight.  
> I'm very appreciative of everyone who's read my fic, it brings me some crazy level of joy to know other people like my story.  
> Anyway, enjoy and like always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged.

Barb grappled up onto a rooftop that was a safe distance from the docks, examining the place. Gotham had been way too quiet, which meant that they should be keeping eyes on places like the Iceberg Lounge and the docks. Those were on the list of places where the rogues would gather.

She decided to go in for a closer look at the nearly empty shipping yard. A quick lap around showed that the only people there were employees. What the hell were the rogues planning?

Barb sighed as she went over towards the water tower she chose to hang out at. It was close enough to the docks to be a vantage point, yet far enough away, she wouldn't be immediately spotted by any incoming thugs.

As soon as she touched down, she let a look of confusion fall over her features before enlightenment took over. Laying still on the water tower was that manilla envelope Joker left out on his desk for her. The one with his dirty little thoughts written in his messy handwriting.

Barb sat down and pulled the papers out of the envelope. She might as well finish reading them. She moved the top page to the bottom of the stack, having already read it. She took a second to look over his messy letters. They were sloppy, just disorganized. It was matching his personality almost.

She let out a quick sigh before she started to read the page. She read it slowly, re-reading a couple of lines here or there. He certainly was a detailed author. She shivered a bit as she moved the page. The next sheet of paper seemed to be a continuation of the one on top of it.

She could feel her heart rate increase as she kept reading. She knew how each little action he wrote about would feel. She could imagine how his kisses excited her, the way his fingers ran over her skin. She shivered again, like it was freezing in Gotham.

It almost seemed like Joker had intended for her to read this one after she'd fully experienced him. Like he knew she wasn't going to read them all before.

She put the page at the bottom of the stack again and started on the first line of the next one. She felt her arousal begin to grow like a spark of hunger deep in her stomach. They were just words on a paper, they shouldn't have had this effect on her.

It actually wasn't the words, it was the thought that went into putting those words on the paper. The thoughts he had, the feelings he had. That's what really got her. The thought that he could've been aroused while writing it, the thought that he probably had inexplicable feelings desire and attraction that he just had to write down.

Barb jumped at the sudden sound of Bruce's voice cracking through her earpiece. She closed her eyes and listened as he spoke. He was asking about the situation down at the docks.

"It's all clear down here, B." She finally responded when she felt she could talk without her voice shaking. She didn't need him to ask questions. "I think I'm gonna go grab something to eat from home. I haven't really eaten today." She waited for his approval before she pushed the papers back into the envelope, jumped up, and went off in the direction of her apartment, this time, she made sure to take the envelope with her.

She quickly jumped the gap to her apartment building and climbed down the fire escape to her apartment. She slid the window open and went inside. She wasn't actually going to get anything to eat, it was just an excuse to duck away for a little while.

She walked into her bedroom and hid the envelope in the drawer of her nightstand. She looked around the room for a second before she picked up the collar from the tabletop and stepped into the bathroom. She used the mirror to buckle the collar on around her neck, making sure to put it on the same notch that Joker did.

She felt degraded doing this to herself, but he seemed to like it, and that would be a good thing for her. She looked at herself in the mirror for a second, clicked off her tracker, let out a sigh, and started her way to the warehouse she'd come to know so well.

She hated lying to Bruce, but she couldn't exactly tell him she was going to go see Joker in hopes of getting fucked. She stared at the old building from across the street. There was nobody outside, again, which was probably intentional. It'd be a giveaway if Joker's goons were standing around. She used her binoculars to look into this office window, hoping she'd see him in there.

She licked her lips a bit as she saw him. He looked so calm and completely oblivious to her existence just across the street which meant she was going to surprise him with her arrival. She put her binoculars away and glided down to his window, now that she knew it was his, she wasn't even going to play around with the stupid door in the back. She pulled herself in his window and walked right up to his desk.

Joker glanced up at her for a second as she entered the room, a sort of smile coming to grace his features, like he was genuinely happy to see her. "Heya Bats." His voice was soft, but it was obvious he was excited to see her.

Barb walked around the desk and turned his chair, before climbing up into his lap. "I'm not going to play around tonight, I want you." She got right down to the point. She didn't really have time for a whole lot of nothing.

Joker looked a bit surprised at her action and words. "Well, of course you do, why else would you put on your collar and deliver yourself to me like this?" He didn't care that she wasn't playing around, he still wanted to. That was his style, afterall.

Barb rolled her eyes and placed one of her hands down on his shoulder, the other untying the ribbon bow around his neck. "Don't make work for it, Daddy." She leaned down and whispered 'Daddy' directly into his ear. She still felt weird calling him that, but it's what he wanted.

Joker licked his lips a little bit and inhaled her scent. He could tell she'd been at least thinking of him, that was a good thing. It meant she was already desperate. He leaned in and kissed her neck, his hand moving down to rub at the crotch of her suit. "What an excellent idea." He returned in a quiet voice. "See, you're all ready for me, like a good little girl, but Daddy wasn't prepared for a visit."

Barb could feel a pang of regret run through her. Of course he was going to do this to her. She shivered at the feeling of his hand groping her. "What do you want me to do?" Whatever it was, she knew it would be better for him that her.

Joker gave a look like he was thinking of an answer for her. "How about you start by sucking Daddy off?" His dark green eyes came to meet her bright blue ones, it wasn't actually a question, and she knew it.

She shivered at his words before nodding. "Y-yes, sir." She slowly slid off his lap, putting herself on the cold ground in front of his chair.

"Oh, wait a minute, I almost forgot! I got you another gift!" He looked down at her, she looked delicious like this, but he wasn't quite done with her just yet. He turned and opened a drawer in his desk, Barbara leaned up to try and see what he was getting. When he turned back to her, it was clear exactly what he wanted. In his hand, he held a remote controlled vibrator.

Barb swallowed a bit as she looked it over. She'd had some experience with a vibrator before, but she was always the one in control of it.

"Well, you got quiet. Do you like it?" Joker knew exactly what he wanted and he knew there was no way she was going to tell him no.

She nodded a bit. "Yes, I do, D-daddy." She couldn't help but stutter. She also wasn't lying either, she did like the idea of him being the one in control of her pleasure.

Joker's lips curled up into a mix between a pleased and sadistic smile. "Come up here so I can put it in you." He cleared a spot on his desk by pushing some papers aside.

Barbara stood up, using the desk to do so, and placed herself on top of his desk. She shivered again, it seemed like every surface in his office was freezing cold.

J unclipped her belt and let it drop down onto his desk before he hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants. He pulled the down past her knees and let gravity slide them down to her ankles. Her underwear was already started to collect a thin layer of her juices. He licked his lips and used his hands to spread her legs apart before leaning in and licked the thin layer of fabric that hid away her treasure.

Barb felt her cheeks heat up from the second he started to strip her, but she managed to stay steady regardless. She gasped loudly as she felt his hot tongue run over her underwear. Her fingers found their way into his hair. "F-fuck!" She moaned out as he did it again and again. He was doing this on purpose.

Joker licked at the fabric one last time before he leaned back and pulled her underwear down a bit. She was soaked and looked delicious. Maybe for another day." He turned on the vibrator so it would read when he used the remote before he slowly pushed it inside of her.

She jerked a little bit at the sudden intrusion, but tried her best to keep still after that. She was doing pretty good until he turned the damn thing on. It was just for a couple of seconds, but it was still enough stimulation to make her wiggle and moan.

A satisfied look came to his lips as he watched her wiggle for a bit. He clicked the toy off again before he replaced her underwear around her hips and point to the ground. "Down." He ordered, and watched as she slid down off the desk and back down to the ground in front of him. "Such a good girl." He gently lifted up her chin to make her look at him. He snapped a mental picture of her down like this.

As soon as Joker let go of her face, Barb started working on her previous task. She undid his pants and pulled out his length. He was already mostly hard, not surprising considering. She leaned forward and licked up his cock, starting from the base and going all the way up to the tip. She slowly took his head into her mouth and sucked on it while her hand came up to hold his shaft so she could really work him without his length moving too much.

Joker stared down at her with an obviously pleased expression. He clicked the vibrator back on and chuckled a bit as she gasped around his cock. He kept it down on its lowest setting for now, but there was nothing saying that wouldn't change.

Barb moved her hand down his shaft and took in more of him, in hopes she'd be rewarded somehow if she did good enough. She took him into her mouth until she could feel the tip against her throat. She started to bob her head, making sure his tip touched the back of her throat each time.

Joker let his head lean back and let her work, not at all concerned that she wouldn't keep going. He clicked the vibrator up another level before he slowed it down again, just to tease her.

Barbara opened up her throat and slid more of his length down her throat, pulling a long and not necessarily quiet moan from him. She felt accomplished, especially considering how few people had ever actually pulled a moan from him.

Joker pressed his hand against the back of her head, encouraging her to take him in all the way. Barbara responded immediately by doing as he wanted, she moved her hand and took him in all the way to his base. He licked his lips a little and turned the vibrator up again, leaving it on that setting.

Barb squirmed and moaned, her eyes practically slamming shut. She could feel her whole body begin to tremble and shake. This was incredible and there was almost no reason for her to be taking so much pleasure in blowing him. There was actually much higher chance she wouldn't if he wasn't forcing wave after wave of pleasure to course through her body.

"You know, Bats, if I knew you were this good, I'd have put you on your knees years ago." Joker looked down at her, anticipating some kind of negative reaction.

To no surprise, Barbara stopped her movements and let out a low growl, her eyes launching open and staring at him.

He chuckled lightly and turned the vibrator up again, causing her to jolt with inexplicable pleasure. He turned it back down after just a couple of seconds. "Daddy didn't say stop." He smirked as she started to bob her head up and down his shaft again.

He was lucky he'd decided to put the stupid vibrator in her. If he hadn't, she probably would've just gotten up, beat the living hell out of him and left. Now it was more than just her own twisted desire keeping her here. She closed her eyes again and gently grazed her teeth over his length. He responded with another long moan and shivered slightly. She was unbelievable.

Babs shook some more as she came closer to peaking. She couldn't tell at all how close he was, but she was determined to hold out until he was done. She felt completely degraded as he turned up the vibrator again, causing her to let out a loud whine and speed up significantly. She had to make him cum, she wasn't going to last much longer.

Joker felt his own breath hitch as she sped up. He'd been watching her so intently for any sign she was about to give in, he'd forgotten to mind his own. His breathing slowly hardened into shallow pants while she worked him closer and closer. "Ah, fuck..." He panted heavily as he failed to hold back anymore. His cock twitched as he came hard in her throat.

Barb gagged slightly at the sudden appearance of his hot seed all over her throat and filling her mouth. She would've thought of some way to insult him for failing to warn her, but her mind was slowly turning to putty as she also climaxed.

She quickly pulled off of him, trying to swallow as much of his cum as she could, but some of it still managed to slip out of the corners of her mouth. Her chest heaved as she leaned against his desk to keep herself from falling over.

Joker kept the vibrator on and turned up, making her take easily twice as long to recover from her orgasm. Once he noticed her start to come back he turned it off and smiled, almost smugly, at her. "You missed some." He used his thumb to swipe up the bit of his semen from her chin before pushing it into her mouth, forcing her to finish swallowing all of his seed.

Babs didn't argue at all, not that she really could, her mind was on a completely different planet. She panted as she slowly came back to Earth. "Thank you, Daddy." She blushed slightly, she couldn't believe she was thanking him. If anything, he should've been thanking her.

"You're welcome, and see, good little girls get rewarded." Joker's face held a very victorious grin. He knew that, if she ever pulled away from him, he was in for the beating of a life time, but there was no reason he couldn't enjoy this now. "Now, why don't you let Daddy take that you out of you." He put his hand out for her to take.

Barbara stayed silent, focussing on slowing her breathing. She nodded in acknowledgement and took his hand. She gasped as she was picked up off the floor and found herself sitting right on Joker's lap, her back pressed against his front. She felt like an absolute idiot for letting this happen.

Joker pressed a gentle kiss to her neck as he slid her underwear down a bit. He slowly pulled the vibrator out of her, shivering as she whimpered and groaned in complaint. A part of him wanted to slam her against the desk and fuck her until she couldn't stand, but he knew better. Once the toy was out of her, he dropped it and turned her around, pressing a rough and shockingly passionate kiss to her lips.

Batgirl shuttered at the kiss. It sent chills down her spine every time. She pulled away from him and stood up, leaning on the desk for support. She quickly pulled up her underwear and pants before grabbing her belt and clipping it on. She didn't give him another glance before she practically ran to the open window and took to the night sky.


End file.
